


Travellin' Soldier

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, based on the song 'travelling soldier' by the Dixie chicks, set during the vietnam war, soldier! lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Based on the song Travelin' Soldier.Lena goes off to fight in Vietnam, she sends letters back to Kara (who she met the day of her deployment) in National City.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena knew that if the people around her really knew her story, the girl in her army greens and a duffle bag half full with every little thing she owned, they would probably feel sorry for her. 

 

But that's not what she needed, what had pity ever done for anyone? She had gotten this far on her own, a child of the system, a damaged kid who watched her parents get murdered when she was six then got lost in the system. She did well on her own, thrived even, she didn't need anyone. 

 

Except living like this was lonely. 

 

The idea of not having someone to write home to, of not having someone to look forward to receiving a letter from, of not having someone to come home to, was lonely. 

 

She settled into a booth in the coffee shop just across the street from the bus station. Kryto, she had seen it before, it was a small town and this was the only bus station, but she had never been before. 

 

She dropped her duffle bag at her feet and took out her book. She got a few lines in before a perky voice interrupted her. 

 

"Hi, there, can I take your order?" 

 

Lena startled, looking up at the waitress, her mouth half opened to ask for a coffee but the words died in her throat when her eyes landed to the girl standing beside her. She was tall and lean, dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black and white checkered shirt, which was covered by her apron. Her hair was pulled up into a pony and she had a little blue bow in her hair. She was beautiful, flashing Lena a perfect, toothy smile and her blue eyes sparkling.

 

"Would you like something? Or are you just sitting waiting for your bus, which is fine, too." The girl offered and Lena shook herself out of her little daze. 

 

"Sorry. Could I just have a coffee, please?" Lena asked nervously, and maybe the girl noticed Lena was nervous, or maybe she was just friendly but she offered Lena a sweet smile, which eased her nervous immediately. 

 

"Of course, just black?" She asked, and Lena nodded. "No sugar?"

 

"No, thank you."

 

"No problem," the girl nodded. "I will bring that right over."

 

Lena nodded, smiled unconsciously when the girl gave her a big smile, spinning around and heading over to the counter, Lena watching her leave. 

 

Lena smiled to herself as she turned her attention back to the book on the table but she didn't really take in anything she was reading, staying attentive for the waitress to return. 

 

The girl car back a few minutes later with Lena’s coffee and a blueberry muffin. "On the house." She smiled, pointing down at the muffin. "There are nuts in it, if you have an allergy to those I can get you something else."

 

"No, this is fantastic, thank you." Lena smiled. "But you really don't have to do this."

 

"You are going away to fight for our country, it is the least I can do." The girl gave Lena a toothy grin. “You must be one of the first woman they’re accepting on to force, huh?”

 

“It’s new, and still hugely disliked by some of the men.”

 

“Women like you are infinitely more tough than men like that. Not only are you going to fight in ‘Nam but you’re fighting against the men on your own side, too.”

 

Lena merely shrugged. “It’s not really that big of a deal.”

 

“It totally is,” the girl disagreed. “The world is changing and you’re on the forefront of that charge.”  

 

Lena didn’t really know what to say too that. “Thank you,”

 

The girl just nodded, smiling at Lena and telling her to enjoy her drink before turning to leave. 

 

"Hey, Bow." Lena called quietly after her. 

 

The girl stopped, turning back to Lena with an almost shy smile. "I also go by Kara."

 

"Kara," Lena correct with a smile. "I'm Lena."

 

"It's a pleasure too meet you, Lena."

 

"Do you maybe want to sit?"

 

"I really can't, I'm the only one working and my sister would kill me if I slacked off." Kara answered, giving Lena a remorseful look. "When is your bus?"

 

“Three hours from now," Lena answered and Kara frowned but didn't question it. 

 

"Well, I get off in an hour, I have somewhere we can go, if you are up for it." Kara offered. "Of course, I understand if you wouldn't like to go somewhere with a stranger."

 

"No, I'm up for that."

 

"Okay," Kara beamed. "I'll come get you once I'm done."

 

"Okay," Lena nodded. 

 

For the next fifty minutes Lena alternated between staring at her book and glancing up at Kara, until a girl with short brown hair and a pretty scary scowl entered the shop and turned to look at her after speaking to Kara. 

 

\--  

 

"Who is she?" Alex frowned over at Kara, glancing back the the soldier sitting at the table, causing the girl to quickly look away. 

 

"A soldier." Kara shrugged, running a cloth over the counter. "She looked lonely, sad. She asked me to sit with her."

 

"And you decided that, instead of staying in a place where I can keep an eye on you, you would go somewhere else."

 

"It's just to the pier."

 

"She could be a murderer."

 

"She's a solider." Kara scoffed and Alex looked at her incredulously.

 

"Of course, a solider, someone who goes away and _shoots_ people, couldn't possible be a murderer."

 

Kara rolled her eyes. "That's kinda disrespectful,"

 

"I meant that anyone, in any profession, can be a murderer." Alex huffed. "Doctors are supposed to save people but there have been _many_ doctors who have murderer people."

 

"Well, if I'm not back within five hours you'll know there's an issue," Kara said sarcastically, moving past Alex to take a new costumers order. 

 

Alex stayed on Kara’s back for the next ten minutes until Maggie showed up and she took up Alex’s attention.

 

Kara untied her apron when her shift was over, saying goodbye to Maggie and Alex, who said they would be calling the police if she wasn’t back within four hours, and headed over to Lena.

 

“Hey,” she greeted, offering Lena a smile when she looked up. “Ready to go?”

 

“I am,” Lena nodded, grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

 

“You can leave that in the back, if you’d like?”

 

“No, that’s okay.” 

 

Lena followed Kara out of the coffee shop and down the street, listening attentively as Kara spoke about her day (after Lena had asked her). She talked about the rude business man and the cute older couple who sat beside an equally cute teenage couple, and how both couples couldn’t stop touching each other.

 

“Anyway, enough about me.” Kara waved her hand dismissively as they took a seat on a bench by the pier, Kara’s body turned completely toward Lena. “Tell me about you.”

 

“There really isn’t much to tell,” Lena shrugged.

 

“Is this your first tour?”

 

“It is,” Lena nodded. “I’m heading out to California right now for some training, I don’t know when I will be dispatched overseas.”

 

“You are scared?”

 

“Not really,” Lena shook her head. “I mean, I’m obviously worried I won’t be good enough.”

 

“That’s what you’re worried about? Not the firefights or the risk of death.”

 

“That’s what I expected when I signed up,” was all Lena said. “How long have you worked at that cafe?”

 

“Since I was sixteen, it belonged to my parents, they gave it to us after they died, thought Alex takes more to do with it than I do.”

 

"Is that all you do?"

 

"I'm a student."

 

“What are you studying?”

 

“Journalism, I’m hoping CatCo. will take me after I graduate.”

 

“You think they will take you?”

 

“I can only try,” Kara shrugged.

 

They talked for over an hour, Kara about her family, school and how she lost her parents, which made Lena feel more comfortable talking about how she lost her parents and how she got lost in a system that didn’t really care about damaged kids who watched their parents being murdered.

 

“Is that why you’re joining the army?” Kara asked as they made their way back to the bus station. “Because you don’t have anyone here?”

 

“Partially, it is the only thing I’m good at, not being afraid of things.” Lena hummed. “I know I don’t have anything to look forward to while I’m over there, I don’t have anyone to send anything home too, to send letters back to, which I suppose is fine, one that’s one less thing to worry about.”

 

“You could send stuff back here, to me, if you want? Maybe having a few letters someone will give you something to look forward too.” Kara said. “Not that I am all that interesting or anything, nothing interesting really happens to me, but-“

 

“That would be really nice, Kara.” Lena interrupted, smiling reassuringly over at Kara. “But you don’t have to feel obligated to do this.”

 

“I don’t, I wouldn’t. I like you, I want to get to know you more.” 

 

That surprised Lena a little, “You do?”

 

“I do, you’re nice.” Kara assured, holding the door to the cafe opened for Lena. “Two seconds.”

 

Kara walked over to her friend, plucking her pen from her pocket and heading back to Lena, ignoring Barry’s annoyed calls.

 

“Okay, this-“ Kara jotted something down on a napkin and handing it to Lena. “Is my address. And don’t pull the whole ‘I lost your details’ thing.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Lena promised, putting the napkin into the breast pocket of her greens and buttoned it up, giving it a little pat.

 

“What time is your bus?”

 

Lena checked her watch, her eyes opening in surprise. “In two minutes, I really have to go.” Lena looked up at Kara, giving her a little smile. “Thank you for this, it really made me feel better.”

 

“Sure, any time.”

 

Lena smiled, and she looked like she wanted to say more but decided against it, giving Kara a quick goodbye before taking off out of the cafe and across the road to the bus station.

 

Barry gave her a knowing smile as she made her way over to the counter, sitting down beside the man. “So, army girls are your thing?”

 

“Will you shut up!” Kara hissed, glancing around the cafe.

 

“Come on, Little D, the place is empty. We’re all friends here.”

 

“I don’t care, keep your voice down, will you.” Kara huffed. “And, no, it’s not like that. We’re friends.”

 

“Mhm, sure.” Barry hummed, taking a sip of his coffee, flashing Kara a little smirk. “She’s cute.”

 

“She’s nice,” Kara hummed.

 

“You’ve got good taste, Kara. Just like your best friend.” Barry grinned, patting Kara on the back.

 

“What kinda of terrible advice are you giving my sister?” Alex arched her eyebrows at Barry.

 

“I’m actually being supportive.”

 

—

 

It was two weeks before Kara finally got a letter from Lena, the letter brandishing the US armed forces wax seal and a California postage stamp

 

‘ _1/07/1973_

_Hey, Kara_

 

_Sorry it has been so long, everything has been a little full on for the past two weeks. It has been drills every day, waking up at 5am, being woken up in the middle of the night to do drilled, it has been exhausting._

 

_not to mention most here aren’t happy to have a woman on their side._

 

_How are you? how is everything going? You are still okay with me writing to you, right?_

 

_I hope you are well, Kara._

 

_Lena’_

 

Kara smiled at the letter, digging out a sheet of paper and began writing out a reply.

 

**‘9/07/1973**

**Hey, Lena!**

 

**Don’t worry about it, I understand, training to become a solider is hard, how is it going? Yeah, men can be real pig headed sometimes, I get the same at school.**

 

**I’m good, how’re you? Everything is good, I think i’m going to have to take less hours in the cafe to let me study more. Of course! I am so glad to hear from you, I’ve been thinking about you since the other day, checking my gmail to see if you had got in contact.**

 

**I can’t wait to hear back from you, to hear how everything is going.**

 

**Good luck with everything, and I hope you are doing good.**

 

**Kara :)’**

 

—

Lena didn’t managed to get to a letter sent out again for three days after receiving Kara’s letter, still dirty from drills and exhausted from only getting two hours sleep the previous night.

 

But reading Kara’s letter immediately lifted her spirits.

 

_‘16/07/1973_

_Hey, Kara_

 

_It’s going well. It is difficult, but I expected that. We are going through firearms training tomorrow, which will hopefully be less exhausting._

 

_I’m good. You should definitely priorities your studies! Really? I’ve been thinking about you, too. You’re right about hearing from you being something I would look forward too._

 

_Lena :)’_

 

Lena dropped the letter into the mailbox and headed off to her barracks.

 

 

**_‘21/07/1973_ **

**_Hey, Lena :)_ **

 

**_I can’t imagine how exhausting it would be, I get tired walking up the stairs at my school._ **

 

**_How did the firearms training go?_ **

 

**_I know, I just don’t want Alex to have to pick up my slack, especially not right now. I’m glad this is something you look forward to, I look forward to hearing from you, too!_ **

 

**_Is this always what you wanted to do growing up? become a solider?_ **

 

**_Kara :)x’_ **

 

_‘26/08/1973_

_Hey!_

 

_I don’t believe that, you looked pretty healthy.._

 

_It went well, apparently I’m a natural. Which really pissed off the men around me that I was scoring higher._

 

_Why not right now? Is everything okay?_

 

_No, I wanted to be an astronaut, then an engineer, but I couldn’t afford to go to university so I couldn’t do either of those things. what about you? what did you want to be as a kid?_

 

_Lena :)x’_

 

 

 _’_ **_31/08/1973_ **

**Hey, Lena,**

 

**I do work out but I could never be a solider.**

 

**That's good! Do you have much more training left?**

 

**Yeah, everything is fine. It's just the three year anniversary of our parents death, she doesn't like to talk about it, not with me at least.**

 

**An astronaut, huh? I can see it, maybe you could have been the person they send to the moon.**

 

**I wanted to be a superhero but after I got bit by a spider and didn't get anything other than a hospital visit and a lot of pain I gave up on that dream.**

 

**I really enjoy talking to you Lena :)**

 

**Kara xx'**

 

**\--**

 

It was a whole three week before Lena managed to get back to her. And weeks of obsessively checking her mailbox. 

 

"Jeez, what’s got you so tightly wound?” Lucy asked, sipping her hot chocolate. 

 

Kara sighed, leaning closer to her friend, her elbows on the surface. "I think I met someone."

 

"You _think_?" Lucy sat up a little straighter. "And who?"

 

"Yeah, I don't know if it's just friendship or not, it's kind of hard to gauge. And she is a solider, she came in the other day and we went for a walk." Kara explained, a little smile in her lips. "She's so lovely, Lucy. She has been through so much, you can see it in her eyes, and she is still such a nice women."

 

"An army girl?" Lucy grinned at the giddiness of her friend. "Is she deployed now?"

 

"California for now, this is her first tour, we've been writing back and forth for the past month or so." Kara explained. 

 

"What does she look like?"

 

"She is so gorgeous, Lucy. She has really long black hair and pretty green eyes that sometimes look blueish when the sun hits them. And her smile,” Kara practically sighed. “her smile is incredible."

 

"Huh, little Danvers really likes this solider, doesn't she?" Lucy laughed. "What does Alex think?"

 

"She thinks I'm too young to get involved with a traveling solider,” Kara rolled her eyes.

 

“I mean, she isn’t wrong but who cares, you’re dating a solider!”

 

“I’m not dating anyone! I said I don’t know what it is, she was lonely, she didn’t have anyone, I think she just needed a friend.”

 

“Would you date her?” Lucy asked quietly, so not to draw attention from anyone around them.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara admitted. “I don’t know if I could live my life like my sister and Maggie do. All the sneaking around, not being able to go out on proper dates. I think it would be too hard.”

 

“The best things are worth fighting the hardest for.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”  Kara murmured, sighing and getting to her feet. “I need to get back to work.”

 

—

 

When Kara finished work that night and headed home she immediately checked her mailbox, a smile unconsciously pulling onto her when she saw that army wax seal.

 

_‘21/08/1973_

_Hey, Kara_

 

_I don’t have a lot of training left at this point, I think I might be getting my post soon._

 

_it has been really busy, we have been off camp for a little while so I couldn't write back._

 

_That sucks, is she okay? Are you?_

 

_You got bitten by a spider? how did that happen?_

 

_I enjoy talking to you, too, Kara :)_

 

_Lena x’_

 

**‘27/08/1973**

**Hey, Lena!**

 

**Really? Do you know when?**

 

**Yeah, she’s okay. She doesn’t really like talking about it. I’m okay, I feel like I can’t feel it as hard as Alex because they weren’t really my parents, you know?**

 

**We were on holiday in Arizona, I got bitten by a Wolf spider, it was horrible.**

 

**Kara :)xx’**

 

 

 

_‘03/09/1973_

_Hey, Kara_

 

_It will probably be relatively soon, but no date yet._

 

_That’s not fair, they were your parents too for a good majority of your life. Not to mention you lost two sets of parents. Caring for each other is important, you should care for Alex but she should also care for you too._

 

_A wolf spider? aren’t those extremely deadly?_

 

_Lena:)x’_

 

 

**‘10/09/1973**

**Hey, Lena**

 

**Will you be able to let me know when you will be deployed?**

 

**I know, sometimes I just feel like Alex’s pain is more important.**

 

 **I’m obviously too** **strong for them to kill ;)**

 

**Kara :)xx’**

 

**—**

 

Lena was deployed two weeks after her last letter, before she could get the chance to get back to Kara, she packed her few belongings and was on the plane within a few hours of being told she was leaving.

 

It was all kind of full on after that, being shown to her new Barracks, being given her equipment, her gun that would be her ‘new best friend’, her safety gear and by the time she had time to really take it all in it was ten minutes before lights out. 

 

She had just sat down on her bottom bunk when her bunk mate walked over, a girl with dark hair and a sharp smile. 

 

“First time?” the girl questioned, dropping her bag beside her bed.

 

“You can tell?”

 

“Mm,” She hummed. “Virgins have this look about them, something akin to a lost puppy. I’m Arias, Sam Arias.”

 

“Lena Luthor.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Luthor.” Sam clapped a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I’ve got your back with all this.”

 

“You’ve got my back?”

 

“Yeah, I know what it’s like to be new, to be out of your element.” 

 

“How many tours have you done?” Lena questioned, routing through her things to find the notepad and pen.

 

“This is my third tour,” Sam leaned back against the fame of the bunk. “Mail goes out every Tuesday and Thursday. You got someone back home?”

 

“Kind of. I don’t know, they’re just a friend.”

 

“Oh, just a friend?” Sam grinned, arching her eyebrow at Lena.

 

“Yeah, just a friend.”

 

“But you like them,”

 

“I don’t really know them,” Lena shrugged, shaking her head when Sam frowned. “It’s a weird story. Do you have someone?”

 

“I do." Sam nodded, hopped up onto the top bunk. "You've got ten minutes before lights out, better get scribbling if you wanna get it out by tomorrow."

 

 _’_ _25/10/1973_

_Hey, Kara_

 

_Sorry I haven't been in touch, I got deployed and didn't have time to send you a letter. I was busy for the weeks before so I couldn’t get it sent out, then I woke up one morning and I was told to have my things, that I would be getting shipped off to an FOB camp, Patrol Base Dimond I. I didn’t have long to pack before I was on a plane coming here._

 

_It's so muggy over here, and that is at night, I don't know what it's going to be like out there with all of our gear on._

 

_I hope everything is well and you don't mind sending letters over here. If is it a hassle then I understand if I don't hear from you._

 

_Post days are tuesday and thursday, but I dont know how long it will take for the letter to get to you or for your letters to get here._

 

_How is school going?_

 

_I hope you are doing well, Kara_

 

_Lena :)xx’_

 

Lena had just finished when the lights in the barracks went out, prompting her to lie back.

 

“I’m taking one of my letters down to the mailroom tomorrow,” Sam whispered into the darkness. “You can come with me.”

 

“Okay,”

 

 

—

 

Lena had been on the base for a week and it wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it would be. They trained, the done drilled, but in their free time they could go to the on base ‘movie theatre’ (which was essentially a projector in a room but it was nice), they could go swimming in the lake at the end of camp, or they could just _relax_ in the sun.

 

It was November ninth, exactly two weeks since she send her letter, that she received her first one from Kara.

 

**’9/11/1973**

**Hey, Lena!**

 

**Dont worry about it! how is it? how is the base, the people? are you remembering to wear sunscreen?**

 

**Of course I don’t mind sending letters over.**

 

**School is going great, I downed my hours at the cafe and i have been focusing more on studying. I got an A in my last assignment!**

 

**I think we should tell each other a random fact about one and other in each of these letter, I’ll start. my favorite color is red, right now anyway, it changes.**

 

**I went out last night with my friends for Halloween, which I know is early but our friend was having a party, i think we are going out again for actual halloween. I sent you a photo, if thats okay..**

 

**Kara :)xx’**

 

Lena looked inside the envelop, pulling out a polaroid photo.

 

Kara was in the middle, dressed in army fatigues, her face painted fully, she had her hand to her at her forehead in a salute and she had a cheeky little grin on her face, her eyebrow raised at the camera. On the left was her best friend, dressed as a navy sailor and a girl Lena had never seen, dressed as fighter pilot.

 

Lena smiled at the photo and, admittedly, was a more than a little bit attracted to Kara in army get up. She had instantly been attracted to Kara, obviously, she was a beautiful women, she had this cute, girl next door kind of look about her, with the work mandatory bow and the sweet smile. But Kara in army get up caused this pull in Lena's stomach that she recognised as arousal.  

 

 

_‘05/11/1973_

_Hey, Kara!_

 

_It is surprisingly great, there are so many things for us to do. The people are fine, I met this girl, Sam Arias, she stays just outside of town, so i think she if going to give me her keys to crash at her place when I’m on leave. Yes, I am wearing sunscreen, Kara_

 

_I’m glad, I really like hearing from you._

 

_That’s great, Kara! I’m really proud of you!_

 

_Okay, my favorite color is purple. What was your favorite subject at school?_

 

_That photo was so cute, you look good as a solider ;) did you end up going out for halloween? Do i get a photo of that, too?_

 

_We had a little party of sorts but it wasn’t much._

 

_I’m going out on my first patrol a week today, it is a little bit away so I might not be able to write for a while._

 

_Lena :)xx’_

 

—

 

Kara giddily rushed into the cafe, the first thing she did was dug the mail out of her bag (she didn’t have time this morning to look through them) and sifted through the letters. She dumped the other mail into her bag, and tore open the letter with the seal, hopping up onto one of the stools at the counter.

 

She read over the letter, a smile on her face as she done so. She reached behind the counter for her notepad and pen, and started scribbling her letter.

 

**‘9/11/1973**

 

**Hey, Lena!**

 

**That’s great that you have met someone!**

 

**I like hearing from you, too, Lena, if i didn’t enjoy this I wouldn’t still be doing it, please stop overthinking it!**

 

**Thank you:)!**

 

**My favorite subject was biology, though I also enjoyed English, you?**

 

**I did and you will :) The photo is of me, Barry, Alex and Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie.**

 

**Okay, I can’t wait to hear back from you and hear all about it :)**

 

**Stay safe, Lena**

 

**Kara xx’**

 

Kara placed the photo in the envelop before she posted it. She was dressed in a superhero costume, her hands on her hips in the typical superhero stance, Barry was dressed as a speedster, and Alex and Maggie were dressed as a secret agent and police officer respectively.

 

—

 

It had been a little over a month since Kara had expected to hear back from Lena and she was worried. Worried that something had happened and she wouldn’t know, no one here would be hearing from the military if Lena had been injured or killed, she wouldn’t know and she would probably just have to _assume_ after so long.

 

“Danvers, relax. If something happened to her they would find out who she was sending letters to, they would send you a letter.” Maggie gave Kara’s bouncing leg a little tap.

 

“You don’t know that,”

 

“And you don’t know that anything has happened to her.” Maggi shot back, “My uncle is a military man, those missions can last months.”

 

“But it’s her first one, surely it wouldn’t last that long.”

 

“It just depends, Kara. If her battalion got sent out on a long mission she would have to be there.” Maggie glanced up when she felt a hand brush across the top of her back, watching Alex as she headed over to the table she was serving.

 

“I’m just worried about her,”

 

“I get that,” Maggie gave Kara an understanding smile. “Give it another little while, if you hear nothing call them.”

 

Kara nodding, her chin probed up on her fist.

 

“You like this girl, huh?”

 

“I don’t really know her,”

 

“But you want to get to know her,” It wasn’t a question, so Kara didn’t feel the need to answer.

 

She shrugged lightly.

 

“She’ll be home soon, maybe you two could hang out.” Maggie grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Kara, nudging her with her elbow. “Spend a little time together, get a little kissy kissy.”

 

“Shut up,” Kara huffed, rolling her eyes at Maggie.

 

“Why does Kara look all embarrassed?” Barry smiled, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind.

 

“We were talking about Kara’s solider,”

 

“Oh, you heard back?”

 

“Not yet,” Kara sighed.

 

“I’m sure she will get back soon.” 

 

“Kara is gonna spend some time with her once she’s back,” Maggie smirked.

 

“That’s not true. I don’t even know if she would want that.” 

 

“Who wouldn’t want that with you?” Barry squeezed Kara’s shoulder, moving to sit on her other side. “I can name at least three people who would want that.”

 

It was another three days before she got a letter through and as soon as she saw the ‘Hey, Kara’ she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

 

_‘14/12/1973_

_Hey, Kara :)_

 

_I’m sorry it has been so long, the patrol lasted longer than i thought. We went to a camp over five hours away and we stayed there for a while, we patrolled the area, it was a particularly war stricken and dangerous area. There was a lot of horrible things, things that made me second guess a lot of things, but Sam told me you had to turn that part of you off if you want to have a military career._

 

_How have things been for you? how is school?_

 

_My favorite subject was physics.. who was your first crush?_

 

_I’m coming home for a little while on the 3rd of January, for about three weeks. I think my bus gets in around 7pm on the 3rd but i’m not sure.._

 

_I’m alway safe, Kara, don’t worry about me ;)_

_That photo was cute, you’d definitely make a great super hero.._

 

_Lena :)xx’_

 

—

 

They exchanged letters back and forth for the next month until it was the date that Lena was coming home.

 

Kara finished work, got in a little work on her assignment, and headed over to the bus station for seven.

 

Kara noticed Lena within the crowned instantly, her dark hair thrown up into a half-assed, messy bun and her pale skin a little more tanned. She was dressed in her army fatigues and instead of her duffle bag she had what looked like an army issued back pack. 

 

She looked tired but when she looked up and spotted Kara there, presumably waiting for her, she couldn't help but smile. 

 

"Hey! What're you doing here?" She asked, dropping her bag by her feet and wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist when she moved in for a hug. 

 

"I wanted to welcome you home." Kara said simply, her arms around Lexa's neck. 

 

Lena smiled at that, her chin on Kara’s shoulder and she gave her a little squeeze. 

 

“Look at you,” Kara laughed as she pulled back. “You are definitely more tanned than before.”

 

“Yeah, it is ridiculously hot over there, my skin is having a little trouble taking it.” Lena laughed, dipping down to shoulder her bag. “How have you been?”

 

“Good, yeah, school is getting a little heavy but good.” Kara couldn’t stop herself smiling and apparently Lena couldn’t either. “Where are you staying, is it close by?”

 

“That girl, Sam, gave me her keys to crash at her place, it is just outside of town.” Lena answered. “There’s a bus that goes there in ten minutes.”

 

“I’m going to drive you.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Kara.”

 

“I know,” Kara said simply, staring over at Lena with a soft smile.

 

Lena smiled back, her mouth opening briefly but she closed it again.

 

“What?” Kara questioned unsurely.

 

“No, nothing. You just- You look good.” Lena offered shyly, but it was worth it when Kara grinned at her.

 

“Thank you, you do too.”

 

“Come on, my car is outside the cafe, I will drive you to your place."

 

They had just reached Kara’s car as Maggie was getting out of her, a large smile on her face when she spotted Kara. "Hey, there, Little Danvers,” she greeted, turning her attention to Lena, eyeing her up and down. "And you must be the solider?"

 

"I-" Lena glanced over at Kara unsurely just as the girl rolled her eyes. "I am. You are Maggie, right?"

 

"Right," Maggie nodded. "So, what's it like over there?"

 

"Warm," Lena answered. 

 

"I can imagine," Maggie hummed. "Anyway, I will leave you two to it." She tossed an over exaggerated wink at Kara before walking into the coffee shop. 

 

"She seems nice," Lena commented and Kara just hummed, sliding into the car. 

 

"Okay, where are we going?" Kara asked. 

 

"Um," Lena hummed, unzipping the front zip of her bag and pulling out a piece of paper, showing the handwritten address and directions to Kara.

 

“How was your flight?” She asked as she pulled away from the curb. 

 

"It was fine, bunch of soldiers excited to get home to their families.” Lena said.

 

“And you?” Kara glanced over at Lena. “Were you excited to get home?”

 

“I’m excited to get away from the heat.” 

 

“But not to be back?”

 

“I guess I am, there just isn’t anything here for me.” Lena shrugged. “Other than this strange girl who whisked me away to a pier the day I left.”

 

Kara laughed quietly. “So, you were excited to get back to see me?” Kara cocked an eyebrow teasingly at Lena.

 

“It wasn’t terrible that I had you waiting for me.” Lena shot back with a little grin, rolling her eyes when Kara gave her a pointed look. “Okay, yes, I was excited to get back to see you.”

 

That made Kara smile widely, which made showing a little bit of venerability, opening up a little, worth it. “Knew it,” Kara murmured.

 

They pulled up outside the apartment ten minutes later, Kara insisting on carrying Lena’s bag for her.

 

She placed the bag by the door, looking around the apartment when Lena opening the door for her. “This place is nice,”

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, “Shame she spends ninety percent of her time in ‘nam.”

 

“How long did you say you were staying?” Kara asked, looking almost shy as she leaned against the arm of the sofa. 

 

“Two weeks,”

 

“Do you have any plans?” Kara looked hopeful as she stared up at Lena through large blue eyes.  

 

“Not really, just relaxing.” 

 

“Oh,” Kara’s eyes dropped to her feet. 

 

“And by relaxing I mean anything but trudging through jungle with heavy equipment.” Lena said. “If you aren’t busy maybe we could do something.”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up at that. “I would like that.”

 

Lena smiled at the sheer excitement from Kara, just at the prospect of getting to spend time with Lena. That was new to her. 

 

“You can stop by any time, and we can make plans to do dinner or maybe even go to the carnival.”

 

“I love the carnival,” Kara grinned. 

 

“That’s a plan, then.” 

 

“Okay, I can stop by tomorrow, we can talk about doing something?”

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

“You’ve been traveling, and just got back from war, you need some sleep.” Kara reasoned and, yeah, Lena had to agree. 

 

Kara hugged Lena, promising to stop by in the morning at some point. 

 

There was a knock on the door less than thirty seconds after Kara had left, making Lena frown. 

 

When Lena opened the door she was met with a tall, beautiful woman with warm eyes and a welcoming smile. "Hey, you must be private Luthor,”

 

"Lena," Lena nodded. 

 

“Sam told me all about you. I'm Diana.”

 

"Oh, hey!" Lena greeted, moving aside to allow the girl into the apartment.

 

"Was the girl that was leaving with you?" Diana asked, moving toward the bedroom.

 

"Yeah,"

 

“She’s cute,” Diana threw over her shoulder, making Lena blush. 

 

“Oh, no. Not like-“

 

“No judgment, private.” Diana assured, a soft, but teasing, smile on her lips. “You are sleeping in my girlfriends apartment after all.”

 

“Oh,” Lena frowned. “I had no idea.”

 

“Yeah, you can’t exactly be open about that kind of thing.” Diana shrugged. “I just dropped by to grab some clothes.”

 

“Do you live here?”

 

“No, I have a place a few blocks over.” Diana grabbed a few articles of clothing and stuffed them into a bag. “Sam said you would be in around now so I wanted to stop by and make sure you’re settled okay.”

 

“I have, this place is nice.”

 

“Yeah, she got very lucky with it.” Diana agreed, shouldering her bag. “How did you find your first tour?”

 

“Tough,” Lena admitted with a little head nod. “But Sam told me I had to shut some of myself off to have a military career.”

 

“Sam was the same after her first tour, she came home and she was a mess, told me of all these horrible things that happened. She would cry herself to sleep for the first few nights then it just stop. I tried to talk to her about it but she said the same thing to me. She has to disassociate herself from the part of herself that _feels_.” Diana explained, shaking her head a little. “I don’t agree, I think doing that is the worst thing you can do.”

 

“How so?” Lena questioned.

 

“You put yourself in that kind of mentality then you begin to follow orders blindly.” Diana said. “There is a reason German soldiers are obligated to disobey orders they deem to be against human rights, Lena.”

 

This caused Lena to pause.

 

“Sam is a fantastic soldier, she is brave, smart, and a very caring person, but this choice, this decision to shut off that empathetic part of herself, that is a dangerous mindset of any soldier.” Diana reached behind her to grip onto the door handle. “But don’t let that tough exterior fool you. Sam feels it all, and no matter how hard I try she keeps it all bottled up, which will eventually end one of two ways; she breaks down or she snaps. And people could get hurt if it ends up being the latter.”

 

“I can keep an eye on her,” Lena offered.

 

“That’d be nice, knowing she has someone who has her back.”

 

Lena nodded, a little smile on her lips. “She seems okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Diana hummed. “She always does in the daylight.”

 

Lena didn’t get the chance to ask what that meant because Diana was closing the door, calling goodbye over her shoulder.

 

Lena crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

—

 

Lena had been awake for hours before Kara came knocking, using some of Sam’s work out equipment to get in her daily work out.

 

When she pulled the door open she was sweaty, dressing in her US army tee and a pair of tan, short shorts. 

 

Kara’s smile loosened when her eyes landed on Lena, her eyes rolling down Lena’s body quickly before snapping quickly back to get eyes, drawing a deep breath through her teeth, as if steeling herself.

 

“Hey,” Kara greeted, almost breathlessly. “I brought food and coffee.”

 

“Come in,” Lena stepped aside, closing the door behind her. “I need to shower real quick, but you can sit down and eat if you’d like.”

 

Lena quickly hopped into the shower, pulling on a pair of green sweats and her green recruit tee, pulling her hair up into a bun.

 

“So, I was thinking we could go see a movie tonight?” Kara suggested, perched at the kitchen isle, two plates of pancakes and two coffees sitting beside her. “The Exercise is out, that looks pretty good.”

 

“Out, that sounds like fun.” Lena took a seat beside Kara, taking a sip of her coffee. “Are you working today?”

 

“No, not in the cafe, anyway. I have studying and a paper to make a start on.” Kara rolled her eyes, using her fork to cut a little section of pancake. “I will head back after breakfast and make a start, then I can come pick you up around seven?”

 

Lena nodded, chewing on her pancakes.

 

Kara left less than an hour after she had arrived with a hug and promise to pick Lena up at seven.

 

Lena ignored the giddy feeling her chest, sitting down on the sofa and distracting herself from whatever she was feeling for this girl by reading for a while.

 

Kara was at her door bang on seven o’clock, dressed in a cute blue and white sundress, her hair pulled back and braided. “Hey,” Kara chirped, pushing her glasses up her nose. “You look nice.”

 

“So do you,” Lena smiled, grabbing the keys from the side table. “How did your studying go?”

 

“Good, I got more than half of my paper done and got a lot done with my studying.” Kara said. “It’s hard, you know? I have to work twice as hard as the guys in my class to get the same grade. Marking should be anonymous to avoid women and people of colour being discriminated against like this, but the teacher and dean insisted that they don’t favour white males.”

 

Lena snorted at that. “That’s bullshit. It is the same everywhere, if you aren’t a white male you have to work so much harder. In my gun training I got forty-nine out of my fifty shots in the chest and head, the next highest person, this twenty year old guy, got forty out of fifty in the chest and head. We both got A’s, which is stupid.”

 

“I bet everyone was pissed you done so well.” Kara grinned.

 

“Oh, they don’t speak to me.” Lena shrugged, opening the drivers side door for Kara. “Can’t say I am massively upset about that.”

 

“Still,” Kara said when Lena hopped into the other side. “It is a bit crap that you’re working in such a hostile environment.”

 

“I’m a soldier, hostility is kind of what you sign up for.” 

 

“In the field, yeah.” Kara agreed, putting her truck into drive. “But at the barracks you should be relaxing.”

 

“I think if I hadn’t met Sam I think it would have been worse.” Lena shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess I take comfort in the fact I’m better than all of them.”

 

That made Kara chuckle, a little grin on her lips as she glanced over at Lena. “Atta girl,”

 

They got to the cinema just in time for showing, rushing in just as the trailers had finished, Kara giggling at the urgency of it. They were shushed as they sat down, only making Kara giggle more, and making Lena grin as they slid down in their seat.

 

The movie played and Lena only half paid attention because Kara’s arm had moving to press against hers on the armrest, and Lena certainly didn’t miss the way Kara’s hair stood on end.

 

She completely missed the last half of the movie because Kara’s fingers began gently brushing against the back of her hand, causing her own hairs to stand on end. Kara seemed to notice, too, because when Lena glanced over at her she was staring at the screen with an almost smug smile on her lips.

 

The movie finished kind of abruptly for Lena, one minute she was staring over at Kara the next the lights had gone up and Kara had grabbed her hand and was dragging her out of the theatre. 

 

Lena allowed Kara to pull her out to the truck, frowning over at the woman when she started the truck without a word.

 

“What’s the rush?”

 

“We’re going for a drive somewhere.” Kara stated.

 

“Where?” Lena asked and Kara just grinned over at her.

 

“It’s a surprise,” Kara leaned out her open window, peering up at the sky, paying the road no attention. “It is the perfect night, too.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Lena conceded, fiddling with the radio as Kara drove.

 

They where in the middle of nowhere when Kara finally slowed, the only light coming from the headlights, but they were turned off after a few seconds, and the little sliver of the moon the was up tonight.

 

“Is this the part where you murder me?” Lena asked teasingly as Kara leaned over the bench seat into the back seats.

 

Kara offered Lena a little grin as she routed around in the back. “No, my sister said she wouldn’t help me if I did it again.”

 

Lena laughed at the joke, catching the blanket Kara threw at her. “Picnic?”

 

“Just come on,” Then Kara was gone, dropping out of the truck and into the darkness.

 

Lena huffed to herself, getting out of the truck and walking around to the back where Kara had just opened the door to the bed of the truck and started climbing up.

 

Lena watched as she set the blanket she was holding on the bed of the truck and took a seat.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” She asked.

 

Lena hopped up onto the bed of the truck, moving to sit beside Kara. “What are we doing all the way out here?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, using a finger under Lena’s chin to prompt her to look up. 

 

“Oh,” Lena hummed, her eyebrows raising in surprise at the blanket of stars covering the sky.

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, staring up at the sky. “My dad used to bring Alex and I out here, you know, before he died.”

 

Lena’s eyes moved to Kara, only the left side of her face lit up from the very little light from the moon and, God, was she beautiful.

 

“He would bring us out here and teach us all about the stars, it was kind of daddy daughter time.” Kara smiled softly, lowering her eyes to Lena. “I’ve only been out here once since he died, I couldn’t really face it.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Lena hummed. 

 

Kara sighed, moving to lie down, Lena following suit, throwing the blanket Kara had given her over the two of them, tucking her arm behind her head as they stared up at the stars.

 

“This is my favourite moon phase,” Kara whispered softly, a little smile on her face. “I remember telling my dad that it looked like a toenail and I remember him laughing, a proper laugh and it just made me feel so giddy as a child to make my dad laugh like that.”

 

Lena laughed, her eyes moving to the moon. “You aren’t wrong, it does kind of look like a toenail.”

 

Kara hummed and they lapsed into silence, the only sounds were from the wildlife around them.

 

“Do you remember your parents?” Kara asked quietly.

 

“I do, yeah.” Lena hummed. “They were murdered, shot by some masked guy, I don’t really remember it but sometimes when I’m asleep I have this dream of a very loud screaming, I assume it was my mom, followed by two gun shots and bright lights.”

 

“Did you see it happen?” Kara asked, turning her head to look at Lena.

 

“I was on the stairs, looking into the living room.” Lena explained, turning her head to Kara. “The only thing I remember from that night is the sounds of the front door being kicked in then the man coming into my room, picking me up and putting me on the stairs. He told me not to worry, that he would deal with my parents.”

 

“Deal with them?” Kara frowned.

 

“My parents weren’t great people, my father was a war criminal, he got away with all of the horrible things due to a technically. My mother was a nurse but she was discharged for malpractice, I don’t really know the details of what happened, but I know it was bad.” Lena admitted, anxiety twisting in her stomach, she had never spoken about this with anyone before so she had no idea how Kara would react. 

 

“And to you?” Kara questioned. “How were they with you?”

 

“Distant,” Lena shrugged. “Abusive. The good days were the days I didn’t see them.”

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Lena returned her eyes to the stars, a little sigh escaping her lips. “I hate myself sometimes for not feeling anything other than relief that they were killed.”

 

“You shouldn’t hate yourself for that,” Kara frowned. “People think that because you are someone’s family, their blood, you are obligated to love them but that’s just not true. It isn’t bad that you were relieved to get away from abusive parents.”

 

“I know that, and I know what I’m feeling is stupid, it’s just- people died. Abusive or not people were killed.”

 

“It isn’t stupid. Anything you feel is never stupid. And you aren’t glad they were killed, Lena. You’re glad to get away, there is a huge difference there.”

 

“I suppose.” Lena sighed. “What about you? Do you remember your parents?” 

 

“I do,” Kara nodded. “I didn’t end up with the Danvers’ until I was seven, they were family friends.”

 

“How did it happen, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lena asked carefully.

 

“They were scientists, working on weapons for the next Great War.” Kara rolled her eyes. “I loved them but I don’t know how they could do it, create something that they knew would be used to kill people.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena hummed.

 

“Whatever it was they were working on went critical, killed them and everyone in that room with them.” Kara explained. “I came home from school and my cousin was waiting for me. He took me to the Danvers’ and they explained to me what had happened.”

 

“Nuclear weapons?”

 

“The cold war right?” Kara sighed. “I remember hearing my father talk about M.A.D, about how we were only alive because these bombs wouldn’t just take out a single nation, they would affect us all. We shoot first, Russia has a system in place to shoot back without any human interaction. Same on this side. There are a group of people who can kill us all with a few keys and a button, it’s terrifying.”

 

“Mutually assured destruction,” Lena laughed humourlessly to herself. “What kind of fucking system is that to have in place to prevent the end of the world.”

 

“Hey, as long as it works,” Kara shrugged. 

 

They were silent for awhile, just staring up at the stars. After about half an hour of that silence Kara began pointing out stars and explaining them to Lena. Lena didn’t have the heart to tell Kara that when she was a kid she would go to the library and just read books on astronomy and physics, that she knew almost everything Kara was telling her. She just stayed quiet, using the fact Kara was distracted by what she was talking about to just stare at the girl.

 

Kara eventually caught Lena just staring, a little smile on her lips.

 

“Sorry,” Kara laughed bashfully. “Some times I get a little carried away.”

 

“No, I don’t mind.” Lena assured.

 

“You look bored.”

 

“I’m definitely not bored.” Lena laughed. “I’m listening, keep going.”

 

So Kara did, glancing over at Lena as she spoke, getting a little flustered when she noticed Lena staring right back at her, causing her to stumble over her words and incorrectly name some stars before bumbling to correct herself.

 

They finally headed back to National City around one, Kara pulling up outside Lena’s apartment and shutting off the truck.

 

“Thank you for today,” Lena turned to Kara. “I had a really nice time.”

 

“I did, too.” Kara smiled, placing a hand on Lena’s knee. “I’m working tomorrow, all day, but you should stop by, if you want to.”

 

“I think I might,” Lena smiled. “But I have to go apartment hunting while I’m home, I can’t keep coming to Sam’s place every time I am on leave.”

 

“There is a place for rent near the cafe if you want to have a look into that.”

 

“I will check the papers tomorrow,” 

 

Kara nodded, a soft smile on her lips as she gave Lena’s leg a little squeeze. “Goodnight, Lena.”

 

“Goodnight,” Lena hopped out of the truck, turning back to Kara when she called her name, smiling at the girl who was hanging out of her window, looking at Lena over the top of the truck.

“The carnival, Friday night? Alex, Maggie and Barry are going already.”

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

Kara beamed at her, giving Lena a little salute. “Goodnight, private.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes fondly at Kara, playfully saluting her. “Goodnight, Danvers.”

 

—

 

Lena entered the cafe around five, just in time for the end of work rush.

 

“I’ll be with you in a second,” Kara didn’t even look up from the coffee she was making, placing the coffee on the counter for Barry to pick up, before going back to making another coffee. 

 

Three coffees later Kara huffed, turning to Lena and blowing a standoff hair out of her face.

 

“What can I-“ Kara’s words stalled, her lips stretching into a smile when it registered that it was Lena. “Lena, hey.”

 

“Busy?” Lena asked, leaning her elbows against the counter.

 

“Less so now,” Kara sighed, resting her elbows on her counter like Lena had. “How has your day been?”

 

“Okay, I haven’t really done much. How was your day?”

 

“Busy, we have had a load of soldiers in, I think its after Christmas deployment day.” Kara said. “I can go on a break in about half an hour, if you want to hang around?”

 

“Okay,”

 

“I’ll bring your coffee right over.” 

 

Lena took a seat in a nearby booth, smiling up at Kara when she placed a coffee on the table, smiling down at her.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” 

 

Kara nodded, resting her hip against the side of the booth.

 

“So, there is this place in town, a roller rink, Barry took his fiancée the other week.” Kara’s mouth snapped shut, her eyebrows shooting up. “Not that- not that we are like that or anything, it just seems fun.”

 

“I would like that, Kara.” Lena assured.

 

“Awesome, cool.” Kara grinned giddily. “We can head out once I finished at seven?”

 

“Okay, I don’t mind hanging around.” Lena held up the news paper and pen she had. 

 

“Okay, see you soon.” 

 

Lena found herself distracted from looking for a new place by Kara, who was whizzing around the coffee shop serving customers, laughing along with Barry, and playfully teasing her sister.

 

Lena had her head on her fist, staring at the girl who was laughing at Barry when her view was obstructed. Lena’s eyes ran up the body in her way, a little smile pulling on her lips when she realised it was Diana.

 

“Oh, hey, Diana.”

 

“Well, don’t you look love sick, private.” Diana grinned playfully, motioning to the seat across from her. “Do you mind?”

 

“No, take a seat.”

 

Diana did, glancing over her shoulder at Kara. “She is very cute.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena hummed. 

 

“Are you guys-?”

 

“No, I don’t think she likes me like that. We’re just friends.”

 

“It is a tough situation to be in.” Diana hummed. 

 

“How did you and Sam meet?”

 

The question made Diana smile nostalgically. “I was her captain.”

 

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

 

“If people know,” Diana shrugged. “I’m not in the army any more, I moved to a different sector.”

 

“What do you do now?”

 

“That’s classified,” Diana had a little grin on her lips.

 

“That must be tough, though, Sam in ‘nam, you doing what you do, as mysterious as you put it. Do you ever get to see each other?”

 

“Not often, and it is tough but we love each other, and we know it isn’t forever. The war will end, Sam will come home, and when that happens, I think I might take a step back in my job, too.” Diana explained, nodding down to the paper on the table. “Looking for a place?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t just commandeer Sam’s place every time I’m on leave.”

 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind but I understand your need for a place of your own.”

 

“I’m earning now, I can affords to rent a place.” Lena said, a little smile on her lips. “A very small place but it’ll be mine. I’ve never had that before.”

 

“It is an important thing to have.” Diana hummed.

 

“Can I get you another coffee, Lena?” Kara asked, coming up beside the booth, offering Diana a sweet smile. “And can I get you something, ma’am?”

 

“Could I get just a black coffee, please.” Diana requested.

 

Kara nodded, turning her attention to Lena. “You?”

 

“Same,” Lena smiled at Kara.

 

Kara nodded, smiled at Lena before turning to head back to the counter.

 

“You don’t think she likes you?” Diana said incredulously, leaning across the table and closer to Lena.

 

“I mean, we’re friends.”

 

“Have you _seen_ the way she looks at you?” Diana frowned. “It’s kind of my job to read body language, and she likes you.”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena frowned. “She is a very friendly person, Diana.”

 

“God, you’re worse than Sam.” 

 

Both women straightened when Kara appearing, eyeing the duo curiously. “Everything okay, Lee?”

 

“Everything is fine,” Lena assured, motioning over to Diana. “This is Diana, she is a friend of Sam’s.”

 

“Oh, are you in the army, too?” 

 

“Not anymore,” Diana said. “You own this place?”

 

“My sister, I wanted to go to school so she took on sole responsibility.”

 

“Oh,” Diana perked up, regarding Kara with curiosity and interest. “What are you studying?”

 

“Journalism,” 

 

“Oh, really? When do you graduate?”

 

“Next summer, hopefully.”

 

“Really? Aren't those courses four years long?”

 

“They are, but I went straight into the second year, and my courses leader thinks I can skip my third year.”

 

“Okay, if you graduate have Lena get in touch?” Diana offered, which made both Lena and Kara frown. “I know the CEO of CatCo., she is a hard ass but women kind of have to be. She knows a good journalist when she sees one, if you are good she will take you on.”

 

“You would,” Kara appeared totally lost for words at the proposal. ”You would do that?”

 

“You don’t see a lot of woman becoming successful.” Diana said with a little smile. “Just pass it on if you ever get the opportunity to help another woman out.”

 

“I will, thank you.” Kara was grinning giddily as she spun on her feet and practically bounce over to the counter.

 

“Thank you, Diana.” Lena said, smiling softly as she watched Kara tell Barry about what had happened.

 

“Like I said, women need to help each other out.”

 

Diana finished her coffee and got up to leave, promising to see Lena before she was deployed against, offering an excited Kara a wave as she left.

 

Kara came over to her booth at bang on seven, sliding into the seat across from her, giddy smile still on her face, her chin resting on her knuckles.

 

“Hi,” Lena laughed, a little smile of her own pulling onto her lips. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m great. I had a good shift, got an in with CatCo. and I’m going skating with a pretty girl.” Kara was still grinning, but a little blush appeared across her cheeks.

 

A warm feeling bubbled in Lena’s chest, a soft smile on her lips. “I can’t skate,”

 

“I can’t either, that’s what makes it fun.” Kara grinned cheekily. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“I am,” Lena gathered up her things and followed Kara out to her truck.

 

“So, did you find a place?”

 

“I did, I will call them tomorrow to see about a viewing.” Lena said. “It isn’t far from here.”

 

“Well, if you live nearby you might just get surprise visits with coffee and food.” Kara grinned crookedly over at Lena. 

 

“That wouldn’t be the worse thing.”

 

That made Kara smile bashfully, her glasses slipping down her nose.

 

Lena insisted on paying at the roller rink, because Kara had sneakily paid for the movie tickets the night before.

 

“I asked you to hang out.” Kara huffed as they pulled their skates on.

 

“Doesn’t matter, you paid yesterday.” Lena retorted.

 

Lena got the hang of things pretty quickly but Kara was all over the place, her feet slipping out from her on more than one occasion as she clung to the edge of the rink. 

 

Lena came to a stop in front of her, a little smile on her lips. “We can stop if you like? Maybe get a milkshake?”

 

“No, I’m going to get the hang of this.”

 

“Okay,” Lena hummed, offering her hand to Kara. “For support.”

 

Kara gripped onto Lena’s hand with one of her own, her other both leaving to railing. 

 

“I thought you hadn’t done this before?”

 

“I haven’t,” Lena shrugged.

 

“So how are you this good?”

 

“Lucky, I suppose.” Lena reasoned. “Let go, I’ve got you, you’ll be fine.”

 

Kara let go and she was fine, for a few minutes, but she panicked when a kid came speeding up the inside. 

 

Lena’s strong hold kept her up right but she spun out a little, her front connecting with Lena’s, winding them both. 

 

Lena huffed out a laugh, keeping a tight hold on Kara’s elbows. “Are you okay?”

 

“Physically, yes. But my ego took a hit.” Kara laughed, straightening herself. 

 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want a milkshake?”

 

“Not yet,”

 

They stayed on the rink for another half an hour, Lena only having to catch Kara another twice. 

 

Kara huffed as they took a seat at a booth, two milkshakes sitting in front of them. 

 

“My butt hurts but I had fun.”

 

“I think you did great, after falling. A lot.” Lena grinned at Kara who huffed. 

 

“Not all of us can be as fantastic as you, private Luthor.” Kara shot back, scooping some cream up with her finger. 

 

Lena could only watch as Kara licked the cream off of her finger, seemingly unaware of effect she was having on Lena. 

 

“So, tell me about Vietnam?” Kara requested, her chin on her fist and her straw trapped in between her lips. 

 

So Lena did, leaving out all of the bad stuff. 

 

Kara listened attentively, a little frown on her face when Lena finished. 

 

“Is that the PG version?” 

 

“What?”

 

“You told me all of the good stuff.” Kara pointed out. “But you’re at war, Kara, it isn’t all pretty forests and sunny days.”

 

Lena shrugged. “I didn’t think that was something you want to hear.”

 

“Maybe not. But I want to hear about how you’re holding up. It can’t be easy, going out there and fighting.”

 

“I suppose it’s tough, but it’s my job.”

 

“You told me that day at the pier that the reason you though you would be a good soldier is because you weren’t afraid.” Kara said. “Does that still stand?”

 

“Yes, I’m not afraid.”

 

“But?”

 

“But I feel it more than I thought I would, I suppose?” Even Lena looked a little confused at her words. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara questioned curiously, turning her full attention to Lena, her fingertips tentatively touching Lena’s thigh. 

 

“They’re people.” Lena said. “We are told they’re the enemy, scum. But they’re just people who were brought in to fight this war. I understand why this war started, I do, prevent all out nuclear war. That doesn’t mean it takes away this feeling of guilt every time we kill one of them. Some of them are parents. They have sisters and parents and children, they are like us.”

 

“That mindset is good to have, and important to maintain. You start looking at them like anything less than human you do horrible things. But it is mentally costly to think that way.”

 

“Sam said you have to turn that part of yourself off to have a career in the army.” Lena sighed. “But I don’t believe for a second she is capable of that.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Lena admitted. “You remember that first mission? The one I was away for weeks? I let one go, a soldier, he was just a kid. He was so thankful when he realised I was telling him to run.”

 

“It’s people like you who make a war much less catastrophic.” Kara was staring at Lena who those wide, beautiful eyes, and there was something in them, something Lena could quite decipher but it had her chest fluttering. 

 

“Do you want to come back to Sam’s place tonight? She is rolling in cash, apparently, and has a VHS system.”

 

“Sure, that sounds nice.” Kara smiled. 

 

Her hand didn’t leave Lena’s thigh for the remainder of the night. 

 

They grabbed some popcorn on the way home, Lena giving Kara a pair of sweats and her recruit sweatshirt. 

 

Lena had settled on the sofa with the popcorn and a few choices of movies while Kara got changed. 

 

“We have Psycho and-“ Lena’s voice trailed off when she turned around and saw Kara standing there in her clothes, the sleeves of the sweater pulled down over her hands. 

 

“What?” Kara glanced down at herself. “I know I don’t look very presentable but-“

 

“No, _no_.” Lena stressed, her tongue poking out to wet her lips. “You look- cute. You’re cute.”

 

“Oh,” Kara smiled bashfully, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Thank you.”

 

Lena nodded, turning her body back to the TV, rolling her eyes at herself. 

 

“Psycho sounds good, I was too young to see it in the movies when it came out.”

 

Lena nodded, hopping off the sofa just as Kara sat down, setting up the movie. 

 

“How are you with scary movies?” Lena asked as she fell down onto the sofa again, reaching over the flick off the lap. 

 

“Good,” Kara nodded, we moth full of popcorn. “I think, I’ve never really watched a full one.”

 

“Well, hopefully you can stay awake through this one.”

 

She did, but she spent most of it curled up against Lena’s side, Lena’s arm slung over her protectively, squeezing her tighter whenever Kara startled. 

 

“The wasn’t so bad,” Kara’s voice was shaking as she spoke, making Lena chuckled. 

 

“Seems like it,” she said, glancing at the clock. “It’s late, you can stay if you’d like.”

 

“I have work early tomorrow,” Kara sounded regretful. “But I will change and give you back your clothes.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, get them to me when you can.” Lena assured with a little smile. 

 

“I will see you tomorrow, right?” Kara asked, opening the door and turning to Lena. “We can hangout, do something you want.”

 

“Okay, that sounds fun.”

 

Kara smiled. “Goodnight, Lena.” She said, planting a kiss on Lena’s cheek, throwing her completely. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Lena murmured as Kara walked away. "Goodnight.” 

 

—

 

They ended up going to view an apartment the next day, one which Lena ended up accepting. 

 

“I can help you move her things.” Kara offered as Lena packed away her clothes and shouldered her bag. 

 

“I have everything right here.”

 

“You have everything in that bag?”

 

“I didn’t accumulate much over the years,” Lena admitted, making sure everything in Sam’s apartment was switched off. “You learn fast in the orphanage that anything you keep with eventually get taken.”

 

“That’s sad,”

 

"It made it easier to move around.” Lena shrugged. 

 

—

 

“I’ll buy a new bed next time I’m back.” Lena commented, perching herself on the edge of the lumpy mattress. 

 

“This place is nice,” Kara said, reclining back on the bed. “You have a beautiful view of National City.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad for a first place.” Lena hummed, leaning back on her elbows, peering back at Kara. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Kara asked, tucking her arm under her head. 

 

“Everything. That day at the pier, the past few day, all the letters, the photos.”

 

“You will have to send me one of you, eventually.” Kara requested with a cheeky little smile. 

 

“I will.”

 

Kara left not long after that, she still had that paper to do, and final exams in a few months, but Lena didn’t mind, she needed time to acclimate to her new place. 

 

They spent Tuesday shopping, Kara insisting on buying Lena a record player as a moving in gift and Lena picking up the cheapest VHS system she could find. They spent Wednesday and Thursday at Lena’s place, Wednesday watching all of the movies Lena has stolen from Sam and Thursday Kara spent studying at Lena’s dining table while Lena read on the sofa. It was very domestic and kind of odd for having only known each other for under a year.

 

Kara appeared to pick her up at seven on the Friday night, Maggie and Barry in the back of the truck while Alex took the front seat. 

 

Barry and Maggie smiled at her as she got in, Alex didn’t look as happy to see her.  

 

Kara clung to her most of the night, grinning widely when Lena won her one of those cheap dolphin toys and filling up on massively sugary treats, Lena was a little concerned that she’d throw up on one of the rides. 

 

“Don’t you think she is a little young to get involved with a traveling soldier?” Alex commented as they waited awkwardly in line for the Ferris wheel while everyone else was off getting them drinks. 

 

Lena was so surprised by the question that she stammered over herself for a little bit. “I’m not- we aren’t involved, we’re just friends.”

 

“Anyone who has seen you tonight would know that’s not true.” Alex shot back. “She’s eighteen, a year ahead in university, her life is just beginning. She isn’t like you and I, Lena. Kara isn’t just into girls, she could have the life you and I couldn’t.”

 

“I- we’re just friends.” Lena said again, more sheepishly this time. 

 

“Okay,” Alex nodded, smiling at the group when they returned. 

 

“Your water,” Kara offered the bottle to Lena, smiling cutely at her. 

 

Lena tried to smile back, accepting the bottle from Kara, but Kara knew something was off. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Kara didn’t believe that, shooting her sister a glare. 

 

Lena tried to keep her spirits up for the rest of the time they were at the carnival, declining Kara’s invitation to hang out the following day, using the fact that Kara had a twelve hour shift and had to study.  

 

She didn’t see Kara on Sunday, because Kara’s classes started back on Monday and she had to get her things for the class.  

 

But Kara showed up at her door Monday afternoon with a scowl on her face. 

 

“She is an idiot,” Kara snapped, moving past Lena and into the apartment. “She had no right going after you like that.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Oh, don’t play dumb.” Kara whirled around to face Lena. “Alex, what she said, it’s total crap. She had no right to make that kind of decision for me.”

 

“She’s right, even if we were more than friends, do you want a life like your sister?” Lena said. “She barely even spoke to Maggie at the carnival that night.”

 

“The best things are worth fighting the hardest for,” Kara repeated Lucy’s words that had been repeating over and over in her head since she said them. “Come on.”

 

“Where?”

 

“We’re going back to the carnival and having the night we should have had.”

 

They went back, Lena winning Kara another stuffed toy and Kara ate just as much, if not more, than Friday night and Lena had to wonder how this girl was as in shape as she was. 

 

Come the end of the ferris wheel ride there was something hanging over then, some sort of energy that Lena had no real idea what to do with. 

 

Before heading home they went to the haunted house. 

 

Kara was all giggles, dragging Lena through the house, screaming whenever one of the shitty props scared them. 

 

There was something giddy about the whole thing that had Lena remembering that they were both _just kids._

 

They were both teenagers barely out of high school, it was easy to forget that when you carried a gun and got shot at for a living.

 

“What?” Kara asked, all breathy and smiley.

 

Lena thought about explaining just what she was thinking, how Kara made her feel like a giddy teenagers for the first time in her life. But she couldn’t find the words to even began to explain it, so she backed Kara against one of the walls, her hand on the girls cheek, and kissed her, her lips landing clumsily against Kara’s in the dark. A little squeak escaping Kara’s lips in surprise.

 

Then Kara was kissing her back and, god, Lena just felt _incredible._

 

“Oh,” Kara breathed when Lena pulled away, their forehead against falling together. 

 

“Oh,” Lena agreed. “I’m sorry, I just- you...”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Kara breathed, her eyes slipping closed again as she used Lena’s jacket to pull her in, kissing her again. 

 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Lena whispered. 

 

“I would like that,”

 

Kara’s hand didn’t leave Lena the entire way home, even as she drove she had one hand on Lena’s thigh. 

 

“Look, about what Alex said,” Kara started when they entered Lena’s apartment. 

 

“She’s right,” Lena interrupted. “But,” she said when Kara opened her mouth to argue. “You are also right, it isn’t her decision to make. But I will be away most of the year, Kara.”

 

“I don’t care,” Kara rushed to Lena, her hands landing on the girls cheeks. “I want _you_.”

 

Lena nodded slowly. “Okay,”

 

Then they were kissing again, Kara backing Lena up until she toppled over the edge of the sofa onto her back. 

 

Lena could feel herself shaking, quivering, and she just couldn't stop.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara whispered as she pulled back, planting kisses on Lena’s cheek. “You’re shaking.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena hummed. “I don’t really know how to stop.”

 

“Is Miss I’m-not-afraid-of-anything nervous?” Kara smirked playfully, straddling Lena’s hips and sitting up, pulling her hair up out of her face. 

 

Lena could only watch in pure awe as the sight of this beautiful woman. Her toned arms and inviting neck. God, she was so out of Lena’s league.

 

She was still vibrating when she sat up, her hands splaying out across Kara’s back as she kissed her. 

 

Kara stayed that night, both of them cuddled up on the sofa just talking before heading to bed around two. 

 

—

 

When Kara woke up she was alone, which frightened her at first until she smelled breakfast and heard the sound of one of the records playing. 

 

She got up, pulling on one of Lena’s hoodies and followed the sound. 

 

She skidded to a halt when she entered the living room and Lena was there, in a tank top, banging out pull ups like they were nothing. 

 

After pull ups she dropped to the floor softly, dropping down to do press ups. 

 

Kara perched herself on me of the stools, pouring herself a cup of coffee and just watching Lena as she worked out, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip at how Lena’s muscles ripples and strained. 

 

Lena huffed as she hopped to her feet, bouncing on her toes as she turned, jumping when her eyes landed on Kara. “Jesus fuck, Kara.”

 

Kara laughed from behind her mug. 

 

“How long have you been there?”

 

“Long enough,” Kara set her mug down on the counter and got up, strolling over to Lena. “You are gorgeous.”

 

Lena wiped the sweat from her forehead as Kara reached her, sliding her arms around Lena’s waist. “I’m sweaty”

 

“I am very well aware of that.” Kara said. “It isn’t a bad look on you.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, resting her palms against Kara’s chest. “Let me shower than I’m all yours. There is breakfast in the oven, I should still be warm.”

 

“Thank you,”

 

Lena smiled and nodded, placing a lingering kiss on Kara’s lips. 

 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed as she pulled back. “Yeah, that’s something I could get used to.”

 

“Good,” Kara’s admires softly at her. “I should stop in at the cafe to let Alex know I haven’t been murdered.”

 

“Okay, then what?”

 

“Whatever you want, but I am in work at four.” 

 

Lena nodded. “How about we go to the arcade for a bit? They have some new games.”

 

“We could, if you want to loose.”

 

“Oh, it’s on, bow.” Lena grinned. “I used to do people’s homework for money, where do you think I spent all of that money?”

 

Kara, it turns out, was exceptionally great at arcade games. Lena was good, she could very easily get the high score but Kara topped her score every single time, leaving Lena in a pretend huff and massively impressed. 

 

“I think that means you owe me candy and a milkshake.”

 

“How about dinner?” Lena offered. “We can get ice cream and a milkshake after.”

 

This offer made Kara’s smile morph from teasing to soft. “That sounds nice.”

 

“Tomorrow? After classes.”

 

They drove back to the cafe after that, Lena taking a seat in one of the booths. She was only a few pages into her book when Alex took a seat across from her. 

 

“Alex,”

 

“I was out of line the other day, I’m sorry. I just know how tough it is, I don’t want that for her.”

 

“You were right, everything you said. She isn’t like us, and if she can fall for a guy she should choose to do so.”

 

“That’s just it, isn’t it?” Alex chuckled, shaking her head. “You don’t really have a say in that kind of thing.”

 

Lena hummed. “She’s smart, your sister. She knows what she’s getting herself in for, she has watched you struggle with this, she knows me. And for some reason she still wants this.” Lena shrugged. “I don’t understand it, I’m just grateful I stumbled in here that first day.”

 

Alex nodded. “We’re going to the movies tomorrow, Maggie and I, you two should come.”

 

The offer took Lena by surprise, but she nodded anyway. “Sure, yeah.”

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” Kara side-eyed her sister as she sat Lena’s coffee down. 

 

“Apologising.” Alex pushed herself out of the booth. “See you tomorrow, private.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Kara frowned, turning her attention from her sister to Lena. “What’s happening tomorrow?”

 

“We are going to the see a film with your sister and her- Maggie.”

 

“Oh,” Kara frowned, glancing back at her sister. “Her idea?”

 

“Her idea,” Lena nodded. “She was just trying to look out for you.”

 

“I’m a big girl,” Kara said, her eyebrow arching playfully. “I can look after myself.”

 

“I know,” Lena smiled. “I’m going to head off soon.”

 

“Come in the back before you go?” Kara requested, one hand on the table while the other slyly traces patterns on Lena’s arm. 

 

Lena glanced down at her hand before looking up. “Okay.”

 

Lena was backed up against the door when she entered the back room twenty minutes later, Kara’s hands on her cheeks and her lips on her own. 

 

Lena’s hands landed on her waist, traveling down to her thighs and hiking them easily over her hips, spinning them around until Kara’s back was pressed against the wall just beside the door. The move took Kara so much by surprise that she gasped, pulling back and looking down at Lena with hooded eyes. 

 

"Where did that come from?" Kara breathed.

 

Lena shrugged sheepishly. 

 

They kissed until Barry interrupted them, an embarrassed little squeak escaping his lips as he quickly pulled the door closed. 

 

Lena looked panicked until Kara laughed, her head falling back against the wall. 

 

—

 

They spent all of their free time together, only really separating when Kara had class or work. Kara would do her school work at Lena’s place, staying at Lena’s place most nights and counting down the days until Lena was deployed again. 

 

It was the night before Lena was deployed that they first had sex. It wasn’t planned, and neither could really say who initiated it, it just sort of happened, and it was one of the greatest experiences Lena had ever had. 

 

It was clumsy, full of unpracticed hands and ‘is this okay’s, but it was sweet and loving and for a split second Lena actually considered going AWOL and running away with Kara. 

 

Lena was perched on the edge of the bed, dressed in only a pair of sweats, staring at her bag. 

 

“Where did you get this?” Kara asked, tracing her fingers along a long scar of Lena’s shoulder blade. 

 

“Shrapnel,” Lena answered, leaning back into Kara’s touch. “The explosive that caused it killed three people.”

 

“Are they all from the same explosion?” Kara asked, running her fingers along one on Lena’s mid-back, directly over her spine. 

 

“Most are, yeah.” Lena said. “Some are from my parents, some from childhood.”

 

“Your parents done some of these?”

 

“They weren’t great people.” Lena turned to Kara, watching as Kara’s eyes trailed across her breasts and abs. 

 

“I’m almost tempted to ask you to run away with me.” Kara whispered, pressing her palm flat against Lena’s abs. 

 

“I’m almost tempted to say yes.” Lena replied. 

 

“Wars don’t last forever,” Kara reasoned. “You will be home soon.”

 

“There will always be wars as long as there are rich white men who want more power.” Lena said solemnly. 

 

Kara pushed herself up to kiss Lena, the blanket pooling around her waist. “Just come home, okay?”

 

Lena nodded, licking her lips. “I’ll try.”

 

Kara drove her to the bus station a few hours later, hugging her tight and tearing up as Lena waved goodbye, promising to write and send a later as soon as she was home.

 

Sam welcomed her back with a large smile and a clap on the back. “I got a letter from Diana yesterday.”

 

She proceeded to ask about Kara, grinning when Lena told her everything. 

 

“Diana said she is cute, and smart. Good catch, Lena.”

 

Kara’s letter reached her by January twenty seventh. 

 

 **17/1/** **74**

 

**Hey, Lena.**

 

**I still can’t get used to writing 74, it is a nightmare at school.**

 

**I hope everything is okay, how a Sam? Diana was at the cafe when I got back, she was hoping to catch you before you went. She said good luck, and look after Sam for her.**

 

**How is it being back? Remember you owe me a photo.**

 

**I’m can’t wait for you to get back and you’ve only been gone an hour.**

 

**Take care of yourself,**

**Kara’**

 

They traded letters back and forth consistently for weeks until Lena told her in mid March that she was going away again, and not to worry if she didn’t hear from her for a while. 

 

_16/03/74_

 

_Hey, Kara._

 

_I don’t know when I will get home again, probably not until next year._

 

_I will try and get a photograph to you as soon as I can, but I am going out on a patrol in a few days, so don’t worry if you don’t hear from me in while._

 

_You know, when things are tough over here, I think about you. Your smile, your smell, that first day down at the pier. You were so lovely and I was so pathetic, this orphan soldier heading off to war, not really caring if she came back or not._

 

_But now, I care. Now I want to make it home and for the first time I’m actually afraid._

 

_I will write to you as soon as I can, if I can’t write to you in time good luck with your exams, I know you’re going to pass with flying colours._

 

_Lena’_

 

So Kara didn’t find it strange not to hear from Lena for a few weeks, but after a month she started to worry. 

 

It had been almost five weeks when Diana found her in the cafe. She smiled brightly at the woman but it quickly fell when she registered the solemn look in Diana’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing feedback!
> 
> And you guys pretty much said what I was thinking, make it happy...
> 
> There may be another chapter after this one.

_It had been almost five weeks when Diana found her in the cafe. She smiled brightly at the woman but it quickly fell when she registered the solemn look in Diana’s face._

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara put the half made coffee down and made her way to Diana, ignoring the protest of the costumer. “Is she okay?”

 

“She’s been hurt,” Diana said. “It’s bad, happened about two weeks ago. Sam said they wouldn’t write to you because you aren’t family, you’re just a pen pal, according to them.”

 

“Is she-“ Kara swallowed thickly. “Will she survive?”

 

“They don’t know yet,” Diana answered. “She protected Sam, used her own body to shield her. Sam had to carry her for miles. There was shrapnel, a lot of it, but they got most of it out. They have no idea how the shock wave affected her or if any of the remaining shrapnel will migrate. She lost a lot of blood, too.”

 

“Is she coming home?”

 

“Not yet, not until she is awake and stable. Sam is putting off her leave to come home around the same time. But she is contracted to be there, once her fracture heals she will be back there.” Diana shook her head. “I will let you know as soon as I find anything but that’s all Sam told me, and she sent me this to give you, she said Lena was planing on sending it when they got back.”

 

Diana handed Kara a few things, a photo, a stack of paper, and a card with Diana’s number on it. 

 

“Call me any time, Kara.”

 

Kara nodded, unable to speak due to the lump in her throat. 

 

She put the card in her pocket, almost smiling at the photo. It was one taken of Lena and Sam, in a jungle somewhere, dressed in full camo gear and sitting on a log. 

 

Sam was grinning widely, leaning into Lena’s side with Lena smirked at the camera, two fingers against her forehead in a mock salute.

 

Kara opened the first of the stack on papers, trying to ignore how they were muddy and dirty, and maybe a little blood. 

 

**20/03/74**

 

**Hey, Kara**

 

**I thought I would write to you when I had the time, and just send all the letters in bulk when I’m back at base.**

 

**We’re heading through the jungle, you should see it, it’s beautiful but so vast, I think we will be out here for a while.**

 

**There is something on the other side, I’m not allowed to say what but it’s bad, a few teams have already headed through and haven’t made it back yet.**

 

**I think it has something to do with a rebel leader? I’m not really sure.**

 

**How are you? How is studying going? I miss you a lot, which seems ridiculous.**

 

**Sam seems a little spaced recently, I think she needs a break. She is due to be deployed home in soon, hopefully that gives her the break she needs.**

 

**Lena,**

 

**‘24/03/74**

 

**Hey, Kara**

 

**This forest just seems to go on forever, I haven’t seen anything but foliage since we entered.**

 

**Hopefully the other men are okay, and just got lost in the forest.**

 

**I hope your well, Kara.**

 

**Lena’**

 

**‘2/04/74**

 

**Hey, Kara**

 

**We ran into some trouble a few days ago, they came out of nowhere and ambushed us, we managed to fend them off but there was a few injuries.**

 

**The one thing that got me through was the photo that you sent me, the one of you as superheroes. You are so beautiful, I can’t wait to get back to you.**

 

**Lena’**

 

**‘12/04/74**

 

**Hey, Kara**

 

**We found a waterfall, so we actually managed to clean ourselves up, I’ve never been more thankful to get out of a pair of boots in my life.**

 

**I got a photo, apparently private Lance had an instant camera. I will send it as soon as I get back to base.**

 

**Lena.’**

 

**‘22/04/74**

 

**Hey, Kara**

 

**They have kids out here.**

 

**God only knows what they are doing out here, but we think maybe they are doing recon, which is crazy. How can they justify sending kids out here, Drake almost shot them, he would have if Sam handed grabbed the muzzle of his gun and pulled it up. She burned her hand pretty bad.**

 

**The food is shit, some of the guys have taken to killing and eating the wildlife around here.**

 

**Lena’**

 

**‘23/04/74 I think?**

 

**Some of the guys are starting to lose it, I think. We’ve been trudging through this forest for weeks now, but I think we’re close.**

 

**I think we’re flying back, once we take out and clear whatever is on the other side of this forest they will send in air support.**

 

**I can’t wait to get back to camp.**

 

**Lena’**

 

 

Kara found herself tearing up, breaking down completely when Barry asked if she was okay. 

 

Kara didn’t know anything for a few weeks until Diana finally came in with some good news, that Lena had woken up and they were landing in a few days. 

 

—

 

Lena’s entire body ached as she stepped off the bus, her ribs taped and still broken. 

 

Sam got off behind her, carrying both of their things. 

 

"That your girl?" Sam nudged her chin in the direction of the excited blonde waiting by the door with Diana.

 

Lena grinned proudly. "Yeah,"

 

Sam nodded, holding her arm out to Lena, and Lena bumped the side of her fist and arm off of Sam’s. "Nice."

 

Kara and Diana were peering over the crowd of people, a large smile pulling on Kara’s lips when she spotted Lena, then she disappeared into the crowd. 

 

Lena had an arm full of Kara after a few seconds, a pained little squeak leaving her throat when the girl collided with her. 

 

“ _Sugar_ , Lena, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena assured, a little breathlessly, patting her chest area. “Just a little tender.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, private.” Sam gently patted Lena’s back before making her way over to Diana, passing off Lena’s bag to Kara as she walked past. 

 

“I can carry that.” Lena said but Kara ignored her, shouldering the bag

 

“Let’s go back to your place, we can get you in some comfortable clothes and watch a film or something.”

 

They were barely in the door (Lena hadn’t even set her bag down yet) when Kara was kissing her, her hands softly cupping Lena’s cheeks.

 

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips, the raw emotion in her voice taking even Kara by surprise. 

 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Lena teased. 

 

“Good,” Kara sighed. "You scared me."

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"It wasn't your fault." Kara assured, kissing Lena softly.

 

They settled on Lena’s sofa, Lena dressed in her army sweats and hoodie while Kara stole her shorts and sweatshirt. 

 

“When do you have to go back?” Kara asked half way through the movie, raking her hands through Lena’s hair, the girls head resting in her lap. 

 

“The army doctor is going to come out and see me in a few months, to see if I am fit for action.” Lena spoke in a soft, sleepy tone. “If I am I head back.”

 

“Do you want to go back?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” 

 

“That’s all that matters.” Kara frowned.

 

“I enlisted, I have to see this through.” Lena sighed, cuddling closer to Kara. 

 

“You almost didn’t make it out this time.”

 

“But I did, because I have a great friend who carried me to the plane.” Lena reasoned. “It have been going on for eighteen years, surely it can’t go on much longer.”

 

“The Roman-Persian war lasted around six hundred and eighty one years.”

 

“Okay, nerd.” Lena commented playfully. “If it’s not over by seventy seven I’ll leave.”

 

Kara conceded then, turning her attention back to the movie. 

 

Kara didn’t leave her side for the first week, until Lena gave her a stern talking to, reminding her that she had exams and Lena wasn’t a child. 

 

After that she started going to class again, spent most days on Lena’s floor studying then, more often than not, would stay over.

 

They would have Sam and Diana over often, and they would go on double dates to the movies and dinner (Sam and Diana was way more brazen and handsy than Kara or Lena). 

 

“I know it’s crazy,” Kara commented one night, her eyes fluttering when Lena trailed her fingertips along her bare back and hummed questioningly. “We’ve known each other for, what?”

 

“Almost a year,”

 

“And we’ve spend two weeks together in person.” Kara pushed herself up onto one elbow, turning to face Lena. 

 

“Roughly,” Lena said questioningly. 

 

“I’ve had boyfriends before, most just stupid, high school relationships, but you’re different. You feel different. And not just because your a woman.”

 

“I don’t have anything to compare this too,” Lena said, playing with Kara fingers. “But I know this is something special.”

 

“How?” Kara questioned softly. “How can you know if you don’t have any other comparison?”

 

“Well, the first time I ever saw you I was leaving, heading off to a shitty place to fight for shitty people in a shitty war not caring if I lived or died but seeing you, that made me feel a little better. Then spending those few hours down at the pier, I’ve never felt anything like that before. The nerves, the excitement, and, oddly enough, the calmness. I hate this country, I hate the people in it, but I left that day thinking if I could make this country even a little better for that girl this will all be worth it.”

 

“You have made things better.” Kara smiled. “ _You_. Not this country, or you making the country better. Just you. Your presence, there is something all around calming about you, Lena. I feel safe around you. You have incredibly expressive eye, when you look at me I can tell how you’re feeling. You have the most inviting smile.” Kara’s smile was soft for a few seconds before turning cheeky. “Not to mention, you have a fantastic body.”

 

Lena laughed, lightly hitting Kara’s shoulder, trying to hide the fact that everything Kara said just meant so much to her, she had never been told anything remotely like that in her life. 

 

“I am going to fall in love with you, Lena.” Kara turned serious then. “So don’t go getting yourself killed over there, okay?”

 

“I have something to fight for now,” Lena said, peering over at Kara through her eyelashes. “I’m gonna fight my damn hardest to get home.”

 

“Good,” Kara tucked a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “Because it wouldn’t be as bright around here without you.”

 

—

 

The doctor came sooner than expected, only three weeks after Lena had got back. He found her in her apartment with Kara, Sam and Diana. 

 

He deemed her ‘good enough’ and stamped her ticket back to Vietnam for a few days later. 

 

Kara looked a little heart broken, Diana looked baffled and Sam looked angry. 

 

“What the fuck? You are in no way ready to go back there. He just poked at you a little bit, he didn’t even assess your mental state.”

 

“I’m fine, Sam, really.”

 

“Fine? _Fine_ , oh really?” Sam challenged. “You were delirious, that wound on your leg infected and they pumped you full of god knows what and you _still_ woke up screaming, Lena.”

 

“Like you said, I was delirious.”

 

Sam seethed, a long breath leaving her nose as she settled Lena with a glare. “You aren’t ready for this.”

 

“None of us are,” Lena shot back. “None of us are ready to go out there and _kill_ people, but you do it anyway. We push through, that’s what I’m going to do.”

 

Sam’s jaw worked. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“You still have two weeks left of your leave.” Lena rolled her eyes. 

 

“I don’t care, you’re going to go over there and get yourself killed without me.” Sam said and Lena looked to Diana, begging for her to agree with her or tell Sam to back off. 

 

“She’s right,” Diana said, “You aren’t ready but if you insist on going back right now then you need someone to have your back.”

 

“I’m not insisting on going back, I’ve been cleared for action, there’s nothing I can do about this.”

 

Kara and Diana saw them off again, Lena ignoring Sam for the majority of the journey over. 

 

She and Kara exchanged letters, Kara informing Lena that she had passed her exams and that Barry was father while Lena gave Kara updates about everything. 

 

Lena knew she wouldn’t be getting home until the following year, so she worried that as time went on their exchanges become more sparse and eventually just fade to nothing. That maybe Kara’s feelings would dwindle with her not around but they never did. 

 

Kara still wrote to her with excitement, telling Lena how much she missed her in every letter, and that she sometimes used the spare key Lena had given her to keep an eye on the place to go over and take a new sweater that smelled like her (‘ _I’m sorry if that invades your privacy, I can stop’)_

 

Lena managed to get her leave a little early, after her injury and putting her life in danger to save her comrade her superiors started to pay more attention to her and decided that she deserves to get home a few weeks early. 

 

So she and Sam boarded the plane on December twenty third. Diana was expecting Sam, Kara wasn’t expecting Lena. 

 

Kara looked rushed off her feet when Lena entered with Sam and Diana, the other girls taking a seat while Lena headed over to the counter. 

 

“I’ll be with you in a second.” Kara said distractedly. 

 

“I was just wondering if you have seen my girlfriend?” Lena said after making sure no one was close enough to hear her. Lena grinned when Kara’s head whipped up to her, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. “She’s about you’re height, inconceivably beautiful.”

 

“What are you- you should be in ‘nam.” Kara looked stunned as she rounded the counter, haphazardly putting the coffee she was making a little too near the edge of the counter, Lena just managing to catch it before it clattered to the floor. 

 

“They let me come home a little early.” Lena explained, setting the mug safe on the counter and wiping the coffee from her hands.

 

“This is new,” Kara said, tracing her thumb over the scar just under Lena’s eye. 

 

“It is,” Lena hummed. 

 

“Come on,” Kara gripped Lena’s wrist and began dragging her to the back room, narrowly missing Barry with the door. 

 

“Congratulations on the baby, Barry.” Lena threw over her shoulder as she was dragged away. 

 

Barry merely chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“How long have you known you would be getting home early?” 

 

“Few weeks,” Lena shrugged. 

 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Well, consider me surprised.” Kara grinned, pulling Lena into a kiss by her neck. 

 

Alex appeared a few seconds later. 

 

“I get that this is exciting but we are already understaffed.” Alex jabbed her finger in the direction of the cafe. “You finish in an hour.”

 

“I will bring you coffee and be with you in an hour,” Kara kisses Lena quickly before bouncing into the cafe, leaving Lena and Alex, who was staring a the soldier with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I didn’t mean to distract her,” Lena offered sheepishly. 

 

“Welcome back, Luthor.” Alex said. “At least you made it back in one piece this time.”

 

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

 

Alex smiled at that, nudging her head. “Get out.”

 

Lena settled at the table with Sam and Diana, watching Kara as she bounced around the cafe, the big smile of her face turning shy whenever she glanced over and saw Lena already staring at her. 

 

Diana and Sam left just before Kara finished, wishing Lena a nice Christmas and saying they would meet up again on Boxing Day.  

 

Kara threw her apron at Alex bang on seven o’clock, practically skipping over to Lena. “Let’s go,”

 

“Where?”

 

“Anywhere, everywhere. I don’t care.”

 

Lena laughed, grabbing her bag. “How about my place?”

 

“That sounds good.”

 

They headed to Lena’s place, grabbing a few groceries on the way, Lena cooking them both dinner, much to Kara’s annoyance. 

 

(“You’ve just been at war, Lena. Let me cook.”

 

“I enjoy cooking, Kara. Go pick a movie.”)

 

They settled on the sofa with their food, Lena raising her eyebrows when the logo for Psycho appeared. 

 

“You said you hadn't seen it.”

 

“You hate scary movies.” Lena pointed out. 

 

“I don’t hate them,” Kara huffed. “Just a strong dislike.”

 

“Okay, whatever ends with me ending up with an arm full of you in up for.”

 

They finished their food before any of the scary parts, Kara snuggling up against Lena’s side. 

 

“How long are you back for?” Kara asked half way through the movie.

 

“Three weeks.” Lena answered against the top of Kara’s head, her eyes not leaving the TV. 

 

“What are you doing for Christmas?”

 

“Uh, probably hang out here. Get some reading done.” Lena shrugged half-heartedly, Christmas meant nothing to her. 

 

“You can’t spend it alone,” Kara looked scandalised at that when Lena looked down at her. 

 

“Why? Christmas never really mattered to me, anyway.” Lena said, pointing to herself. “Orphan, remember?”

 

“Your orphanage didn’t do anything for it?”

 

“Nah, they could barely afford to feed us all most days. I went around in a jumper too small for me for months.” The nonchalantness of Lena’s tone threw Kara a little. 

 

“That’s horrible.”

 

“I was alive, healthy enough, and I was getting an okay education. I couldn’t really ask for more than that.”

 

“You’re spending it with us,”

 

“Us?”

 

“Yeah, me, Alex, Maggie, Barry, Iris and baby Wally.”

 

“I couldn’t impose like that.”

 

“You wouldn’t be, Iris will have you help with the meal and clean up, you will earn your place.” Kara assured. “Come on, Lee, you can’t spend it alone.”

 

“Okay, but _only_ if it is okay with everyone else.”

 

“It will be,” Kara assured, settling back against Lena, a content smile on her face. 

 

That’s how Lena found herself in between Maggie and Barry, chopping veg while Alex and Kara dealt with the baby and Iris watched over the food.

 

“It’s exhausting,” Barry commented. “I try my best to get up most nights, Iris did just push that huge thing...” Barry trailed off, looking a little disgusted but mostly impressed. “It’s only fair I do some hard work.”

 

“How is he? Is he much of a crier?” Lena asked, glancing over at Barry. 

 

“For a baby, no. But for someone who isn’t used to being woken up during the night by a screaming baby it is a huge adjustment.” Barry said, reaching in to get himself some carrots, getting a few for Lena and Maggie too. “He’s great, he really is. He is so well behaved, doesn’t cry much at all.”

 

“But?” Maggie prompted, grinning over at Barry. 

 

“But I have no idea what I’m doing.” Barry whispered, so Iris didn’t hear. “I’m so afraid I’m going to drop him or accidentally kick him.”

 

This made both Lena and Maggie laugh. “How do you accidentally kick a baby?” Maggie asked. 

 

“I don’t know but I’m sure it happens.”

 

Lena glanced up in the direction of the baby then, a smile pulling in her lips when her eyes landed on Kara, already staring at her with a soft smile, the baby giggling and bouncing on her lap. 

 

Kara pointed at her, then at her own eyes, then held her pointer finger and thumb together and up at Lena. 

 

Lena frowned, mouthing ‘what?’ to Kara. Kara repeated the motion, like Lena was supposed to understand this time around. 

 

“She is telling you you look good.” Maggie said. 

 

“Trying, at least.” Barry added. 

 

“Doing a terrible job, really.”

 

“Oh,” Lena could feel her cheeks heating up, which make Barry and Maggie laugh.

 

Lena ended up sitting in between Kara and the baby at dinner, the baby receiving food from his mother before turning his head back to Lena, his large brown eyes staring up at her curiously. 

 

Lena was good with children, she had looked after a few that were dropped on the orphanage door step, so she was more than comfortable offering up her finger for him to grab onto, eating with her non-dominant hand when he wouldn’t let go. 

 

After dinner they decided to play games. Kara, Alex and Maggie on one sofa, Barry and Iris on the other and Lena on the floor beside Kara’s feet, the baby sitting happy between her legs as they passed the ball back and forth, Wally giggling every so often. 

 

Kara played with her hair as they played a few games, Wally giving up on the ball after almost half an hour, clambering onto Lena’s lap, resting his head against her chest. 

 

Lena glanced unsurely over at Iris, but found her looking at Kara over her glass of wine, a little smile on her face as she nodded. 

 

Lena had no idea what that meant but Kara seemed to, grinning back with a nod. 

 

Wally fell asleep on her not long after, Lena gently rocking him.

 

“You’re really great with kids,” Kara said as they left the house, walking in the direction of Lena’s place. 

 

“Yeah, we had a few come into the orphanage, a lot of the time the bigger kids were left to look after them.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Kara gasped. “That’s horrible.”

 

“Yeah, but they were understaffed and couldn’t afford to get new people in.” Lena shrugged, offering her arm up to a slightly tipsy Kara. 

 

Kara looped her arm through Lena’s, resting her face against her shoulder, a content little smile on her lips.

—

 

Kara slept at Lena’s place every night she was home, to the point Lena had just given her a drawer and a new toothbrush, and Alex had ask her for they had moved in together. 

 

They hadn’t. 

 

Not officially anyway. 

 

Lena woke up with a start the night before she was due to head back, cold sweat drenching her body and Kara's hand placed gently on her bare chest. 

 

"Hey, hey, you're okay. You're safe." Kara murmured softly and Lena swallowed, panting to catch her breath. "I’ve got you."

 

Lena allowed Kara to pulled her against her, her damp forehead pressed against Kara's chest. 

 

"There were children," Lena whispered against Kara's skin. "There were children and they still took out the building because they thought there maybe could've been a suspect there. They didn't know for sure, they didn't care."

 

Kara skimmed her nails up and down Lena's back calmingly. "That's not on you."

 

"I know. I know it's not but that doesn't make it feel any less horrible." Lena sighed, pushing herself up straight. "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep, I'll get out of your way."

 

"Lee," Kara tried to object just Lena had already pulling on her sweats and was pulling on her shirt as she left. 

 

Lena sat on the sofa in the living room, staring blankly at the TV that was playing reruns. She startled when Kara appeared beside her, holding a cup of the tea Lena liked. 

 

"I'm proud of you," Kara said, "for not being one of those ones who blindly follows orders, for knowing that we aren't always the good guys." Kara dropped a kiss to Lena's forehead before straightening up. "Come back to bed whenever you're ready."

 

"Kara," Lena called quietly before Kara could leave the room, waiting for the girl to turn to face her. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." Lena seemed to notice the way Kara's face dropped before her tea was on the table and she was on her feet within seconds. "Not _this,_ not us. I don't think I can go back."

 

"Oh," Kara took ahold of Lena's hands. "Babe, you have to. But there is talk to a peace agreement, there is talk of this all ending soon."

 

"I just- I can't _do_ anything else, Kara. Being in the army is the only thing I've ever been good at."

 

"Now, that's a lie." Kara gave Lena a crooked little smile. "You have amazing understanding of some of the most complex branches of physics out there. Come home, you write the best damn research paper you can on whatever you are most confident in and hand it in to MIT. They would be stupid not to give you a scholarship once they how incredibly clever you are."

 

“I’m so exhausted, Kara.” Lena breathed, falling against Kara.

 

“I know, baby.” Kara hummed, wrapping her arms tightly around Lena, planting a kiss on her head. “I’m sorry you have to go back there. But if it makes you feel any better I will be here waiting for you when you get home. Every single time, I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

“Even if this war goes on for another twenty years?”

 

“Even if it lasts six hundred and eighty-one years.” Kara swore, a little grin on her lips when Lena looked up at her. “You have people here, Lena. Everyone _loves_ you.”

 

“Everyone?” Lena asked quietly, looking at Kara through her eyelashes.

 

“Yeah,” Kara whispered. “Everyone.”

 

“And I love… everyone.” Lena replied unsurely, but judging from the smile on Kara’s face, it was exactly the right thing to say.

 

“You’re strong, Lena. You can do this and come back, you will carry some of it with you, but you’re strong enough to over come this.”

 

Lena met Sam at the bus station the following morning, the girl looking just as exhausted as Lena was. They didn’t speak at all until they got on the plane.

 

“Bad nights sleep?” Lena asked as they settled down on the plane.

 

“Try no sleep at all.” Sam glanced over at Lena. "Same as you, by the looks of it."

 

“Nightmares?” Lena let her head fall back against the seat, side eyeing Sam.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Same.”

 

A humourless laugh escaped Sam’s lips as leant her head back against the seat. “We are never getting away from this place.”

 

Lena knew exactly what she meant. They may, eventually, get to go home but, mentally, this war was always going to stay with them. 


	3. Chapter 3

There were more and more talks to peace agreements, treaties to end this war and bring the troops home. 

 

Ford was making grand speeches about getting their troops home. Looking after their troops. Kara knew it was bullshit, she felt bad for troops who had no one to come home to, but this was something. It was ending, she would getting Lena home. 

 

That excitement dissipated when she received a letter with the army brand but was definitely not Lena’s handwriting. 

 

**‘28/2/75**

 

**Kara,**

 

**They wouldn’t let me call you, so I thought I would send you a letter.**

 

**They got her.**

 

**We will get her back, I will get her back.**

 

**we were on a mission, they ambushed us. The last thing i seen was the rear end of a gun, when I woke up she was gone, along with the general, and half of the battalion was dead. They think it is a last rebel fleet who don’t want to accept the peace agreement.**

 

**She’s strong, she will still be alive. I’m going to get her, whether the forces is behind me or not.**

 

**She is coming home with me.**

 

**You gave her something to fight for, Kara, she isn’t going to give up before she gets to tell all of the things she has been gushing to me about. She besotted with you, you are the reason she fights as hard as she does.**

 

**You are the reason she will not give up.**

 

**I will find her, I will get her back to you.**

 

**Sam’**

 

Kara had just finished reading the letter when Diana entered the cafe.

 

The paper slipped from Kara’s fingers and fluttered to the but before she could break down completely Diana gently ushered her into the back.

 

“They have come to an agreement with the country, but some rebel groups don’t like that. They are taking as many soldiers as they can. The are sending us in to take them down.”

 

“You? Why you?”

 

“I am a part of Delta force.”

 

“Delta Force? I have never heard of it.”

 

“Of course you haven’t.” Diana waved her hand dismissively. “They are sending us in, I was mostly in intelligence, that’s why I was based here, but Sam-“ Diana sighed. “She won’t let her die, even if it kills her, I’m not letting her go in there without me.”

 

“Is she- do you think she’s alive?” Kara asked through the lump in her throat. 

 

“No,” Diana held up a photo, a group of around five soldiers, Lena in the middle, a little smirk on her face. “Though, judging from that smirk, she might just get herself killed.”

 

A little sob escaped Kara’s lips at those words, allowing herself to be pulled in for a hug. 

 

“She’s leverage, they wouldn’t get rid of her, or any of them, like that.” Diana assured. 

 

“How long have they had her?”

 

“Couple of weeks,” Diana answered. “They kept it hush hush for a while, trying to negotiate but it wasn't working, so they're sending us in. I have to go, my plane leaves in five hours.”

 

“Diana,” Kara said before she could leave. “Are they hurting her?”

 

Diana’s eyes flickered away for a second, telling Kara everything she needed to know. “She’s strong, that girl of yours.”

 

Kara broke down completely when Diana left, stumbling back against the wall and sliding to the floor, her head against her knees and her arms covering her head. 

 

“Kara, what the hell-“ Alex trailed off when she saw her sister, rushing to kneel beside her. “What’s wrong? Is it Lena?”

 

Kara nodded. 

 

“Is she..?”

 

“Captured. A prisoner of war.”

 

Alex stood, heading out to the cafe to announce they were closed, before locking up and going back to her sister. 

 

—

 

Sam was waiting for Diana when she landed, marching right up to her. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“You are,” Diana agreed, skimming her finger tips down the mostly heeled gash on Sam’s face. 

 

“How did- did you see Kara?” Sam asked, seeming to just melt under Diana’s touch. Diana nodded. “How did she take it?”

 

“Better than I expected. Better than I would have if it was you in there.”

 

“I suppose she doesn’t really understand what people fighting a war are capable of.” Sam said. “She’s not going to be okay after this.”

 

“We will just need to make sure we are there for her.”

 

The state of the camp surprised even Diana, who had been on plenty of missions like this before. 

 

When they found Lena she was curled in a ball on the concrete floor, a shackle wrapped around one foot and shivering. She was thin, too thin, and obviously malnourished. 

 

She curled into herself a little more when the door to her cell was unlocked but didn’t react much more than that. Sam thought that meant she had given up, which broke her heart, but she realised when she received a hard punch to the cheek when she touched Lena that that wasn’t the case. 

 

“Lee, it’s me. Luthor!” The frenzied look in Lena’s eyes melted away when she came out of whatever daze she was in and realised who it was standing in front of her. 

 

“Sam?” Lena breathed, and it wasn’t until she took a tentative step forward, into the light, that Sam saw how bloodied and bruised her face was. “Did they get you, too?”

 

“No. Delta Force is here, we’re taking you home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Peace treaty has been signed, Luthor.” Sam grinned, holding her hand out to a shaky and unsure Lena. “You’ve got a pretty girl waiting for you.”

 

Lena’s eyes seemed to light up, even if it was a minute amount. “Kara.”

 

“Yeah, she’s waiting for you, Lee.” Sam wiggled her fingers at Lena. "I've got you, Lena. You're safe now, I promise.

 

Lena took ahold of Sam’s hand. 

 

“Atta girl,” Sam smiled encouragingly, pulling Lena slowly toward her, a little sigh escaping her lips when Lena collapsed against her. Sam wrapped her up in her arms, burying her face in Lena’s neck. “I’m so glad I found you.” 

 

“I knew you would.”

 

Sam pulled back, looking down at Lena with a worried look, but immediately stopped when Lena all but shrunk into herself. “Let’s get back to base, you need a shower.”

 

That little jab made Lena’s lips hook up into a minute smile. 

 

Lena showered and was sent straight to the nurse, Diana and Sam hovering in the door way as she was examined. 

 

A few broken ribs, a broken ulna that had set in the wrong place so had to be re-broken and set correctly, cuts, bruises and a few fingernails missing. But, despise all of that she was _fine_. 

 

They thought about writing to Kara, telling her the mission went well and that Lena was alive, but they knew they would beat the letter home so they didn’t bother. 

 

Kara wasn’t working the day they landed so Sam drove Lena to Kara's place. 

 

“I’ll drop your bag in to you tomorrow, kid.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, her eyes flickering between the couple. “Both of you.”

 

“Anytime,” Sam assured. 

 

“Not anytime,” Diana huffed. “Don’t go getting yourself captured again.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Lena gave Diana a little mock salute, smirking at Sam when she laughed. 

 

“Go get your girl, Luthor. We are meeting with an army official in a few days.” Diana said. 

 

When Kara answered the door she was wrapped up in Lena’s hoodie and Lena’s sweats. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days, which caused a little bit of guilt to creep in. 

 

Her eyes lit up when she realised it was Lena, jerking forward as if to hug her but stopped. “Are you- how bad?”

 

“Few broken ribs, this-“ Lena held up her casted arm. 

 

“I- I’m so glad you’re okay.” Kara broke down then, falling against Lena when the soldier gently pulled her in. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lena whispered against the side of Kara’s head. 

 

“No, you shouldn’t be sorry.” Kara assured. “I’m just so thankful you’re okay.”

 

“I have to go see an official in a few days, explain what happened.” Lena said. “But I’m yours until then.”

 

Kara looked like she didn’t really know what to say when they got into her apartment, which made Lena sigh, knowing all the questions Kara wanted to ask. 

 

“Torture, mental, physical. There was nothing... sexual. Broken ribs, broken arm, cuts bruises, missing fingernails, starvation, waterboarding, electrocution.” Lena rhymes off, sounding almost detached as she done so. 

 

Kara stared at Lena with wide eyes. “How can you be so _detached_?”

 

“I’m not ready to deal with it yet.” Lena stated simple. “Can we just not talk about it right now? How is everything here?”

 

Kara nodded slowly, “I, uh, passed my exams. I have an interview with CatCo. in a few weeks.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Lena smiled proudly, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek as she leant in to kiss her. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Kara broke down again, taking Lena totally by surprise, her hands clutching at the back of Lena’s shirt. 

 

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Kara sobbed, planting a kiss on Lena’s lips. 

 

“I’m not leaving again,” Lena assured, their foreheads resting together as she peered into Kara’s puffy eyes. “I’m yours now. Completely and absolutely.”

 

Kara sniffed, a watery smile pulling its way onto her lips. “I like the sound of that.”

 

They spent the rest of the night at Kara’s place, Kara practically forcing Lena to eat the huge meal she made for her before they settled down on the sofa, the TV on and curled up together. 

 

Kara broke down a few more times throughout the night but other than that Lena couldn’t have been happier to be home. 

 

Lena was unsure about going to the cafe the following day, fearing that everyone might pussyfoot around her but that fear washed away immediately when she entered and Alex offered her a smile. 

 

“God, Luthor, you’re such a drama queen.” She said with an eye roll, but offered Lena a coffee and muffin, which told Lena that she cared more than she was letting on. 

 

Maggie sat down beside her while Kara was up talking to Alex, sliding tickets toward her. “Little Danvers said you liked football, Alex hates it, what’d you say?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Cool,” Maggie smiled, snagging the pen from the table and uncapping it with her teeth, wiggling her fingers at Lena. “Cast.”

 

Maggie scratched ‘Maggie is the best’ into the cast, grinning proudly.

 

Kara joined them a few minutes later, followed by Barry, Iris and Wally about half an hour later. 

 

Barry set down a slice of cake, grinning proudly as he said ‘I made it with these two hands’.

 

Iris rolled her eyes, a fond little smile on her lips. “It is definitely one of his best attempts. You’re lucky you didn’t have to endure the previous ten attempted.” 

 

Wally’s brown eyes widened at the sight of Lena, his hands holding out toward her and made grabbing motions. 

 

“Hey, handsome.” Lena smiled, allowing the boy to clamber onto her lap. “Look how big you have gotten.”

 

Wally babbled at Lena, a little frown appearing on her face as he gently touched the bruise on Lena’s face.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena assured, bouncing the boy on her knee.

 

They didn’t pussyfoot around her but they showed they cared in their own special ways, which wasn’t something Lena was used to. 

 

Lena startled when hands clasped on her shoulder, her entire body going ridged. 

 

“Shit, my bad, kid.” 

 

Lena relaxed at the sound of Sam’s voice, turning her head to offer her friend a smile.

 

“When did you get a kid?” Sam asked, moving to sit while Diana went to the counter to get their drinks. “He is so cute.”

 

“This is Wally, Barry and Iris’ little boy.” Lena explained. “This is Barry, Iris, Maggie, the one Diana is talking to is Alex. Guys, this is Sam.”

 

Lena figured this whole get together was somehow orchestrated by Kara, as a way of trying to show Lena that she had people behind her, people there to help her. 

 

And that was nice, knowing that, but some the end Lena was both physically and mentally drained. 

 

“Was that too much?” Kara questioned unsurely, watching Lena recline back on her bed. 

 

“A little,” Lena answered honestly. “But it was a nice thought, Kara.”

 

“But I should have waiting a week or so.” Kara said, moving to kneel on the bed beside Lena’s legs. 

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, smiling softly at Kara. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, propped herself up on her elbows beside Lena, tracing her fingers over the names on her cast. 

 

“It’s okay,”

 

—

 

It was a few minutes before Lena had her interview with the the army official when Kara first said she loved Lena, at least in those words, it had been implied before.

 

Kara was fussing over Lena in Diana’s room as they waiting for the official to arrive at Diana’s place. 

 

“If it’s too much you can just stop the interview.” Kara said, fixing Lena’s collar. Again. 

 

“Kara,” Lena caught Kara’s hands, prompting her to look at her. “I’m not going back. It’s over.”

 

“Right, I know. I just- I don’t want...” Kara kissed Lena instead of finishing whatever thought she was having. “I love you.”

 

Lena held Kara flush against with her good arm, their foreheads pressed together. “I love you.”

 

A hard knock on door pulled them out of their little bubble, Lena taking a step back and smoothing out her greens. 

 

“I don’t- can you go to the cafe or something? You don’t need to be hearing about this in this much detail.”

 

“Of course,” Kara agreed immediately. “You’ve got this, baby.”

 

Lena smiled, forced but it was there, planting a kiss on Kara’s lips. “I’ll come find you when it’s done.”

 

It was hard, rehashing details that she hadn’t even told Sam, and watching as both Sam and Diana looked taken aback and maybe a little queasy.

 

She stumbled over her words as she began describing the water torture, spending what she thinks was over a week but she wasn’t really sure, strapped to this table along with the rest of the captures, a single drip of water dripping directly between her eyes periodically. 

 

It was fine, at first, but after fourth eight hours it was horrific. It broke all of them down mentally, just as they were drifting off to sleep the drip would startle them awake. The sound of the water hitting off their skin, the screaming of the men who had just _had enough_. 

 

Diana put a hand on her shoulder while Sam placed a hand on her thigh, giving her the support she needed to push through.

 

Diana and Sam told their sides of the story before the man left.

 

“We’re heading down to the cafe.” Diana said, eyeing her unsurely. “Coming?”

 

“Soon, yeah. I just...”

 

Diana just smiled when Lena couldn’t come up with any kind of excuse. “No worries. I’ll tell Kara you will be right there.”

 

“Can you actually tell her to come here?”

 

“Of course,” Diana agreed while Sam grinned cheekily, a stark contrast to her pale face and sunken eyes.

 

“Don’t be doing nothing dirty on our bed, Luther.”

 

Diana rolled her eyes, dragging Sam out of the apartment.

 

Lena took a seat when she heard the door click closed, burying her face in her hands and releasing a long, shaky breath. Her head was spinning with everything she had just spoken about, with everything that happened, the pity on Diana and Sam’s face, the hard, almost disbelieving look on the officials face.

 

She startled when she felt a tentative touch on her shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” Kara spoke softly, taking a seat beside Lena. “I was speaking to you, but you were totally out of it.”

 

“Sorry,” Lena murmured.

 

“Diana said you wanted me here, are you sure?” Kara questioned unsurely. “I know you like to be alone at times like this.”

 

“I want to be away from people,” Lena agreed. “But you don’t count as people, it isn’t exhausting to be around you.”

 

Kara looked touched at that, sliding her hand onto Lena’s thigh. “How did it go?”

 

“Got everything out, he suggested seeing someone but they don’t help.” Lena shrugged. “It was just a formality, in case I kill myself, that way no liability falls back on them.”

 

Kara shuffled uncomfortable at that.

  
  
“I’m not going to, I’m not going to kill myself after suffering through everything at that camp.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to someone,” Kara suggested. “It couldn’t make things worse.”

 

“It could,” Lena disagreed. “A lot of the time they will just tell you to get over it. Man up, in their words. I don’t want to, Kara, please don’t push.”

 

“I won’t,” Kara promised. “Just know it doesn’t make you weak to get help, sometimes you just aren’t educated enough to know how to deal with something, and that’s okay.”

 

“If I feel overwhelmed I will see someone.” 

 

“That’s all I ask,” Kara hummed. “What do you want to do, do you want to go to the cafe?”

 

“No,” Lena shook her head, looking up at Kara with tired eyes. “Take me home.”

 

Kara almost melted at Lena’s soft voice, nodding softly and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Of course.”

 

The ride to Lena’s place was quiet, Lena resting her head against the window while Kara drove, one hand on the wheel and the other on Lena’s thigh, rubbing comforting circles there.

 

Lena was in her pyjamas as soon as she got in, settling on the sofa and accepting Kara’s hot mug of tea with a grateful smile.

 

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena whispered. 

 

“Overnight?” Kara asked, and Lena looked up at her questioningly. “So I know if I should put my pyjamas on.”

 

“You should. I don’t want you to leave yet.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in five.”

 

Lena had curled herself under her blanket when Kara got back, her tea cupped in her hands there were covered by her arm sweater. 

 

Kara felt her heart swell with that she could only describe as love for this woman in this moment.

 

Lena glanced away from the TV, doing a double take when she noticed Kara staring at her with a soft smile.

 

“What?” She asked, a smile her own pulling on her lips.

 

“No, nothing.” Kara shook her head, moving to sit beside Lena, cuddling in under the blanket.

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered as she settled against Kara’s side.

 

“For what?” Kara asked, placing a kiss on Lena’s head.

 

“Being you, putting me at ease.” Lena shrugged.

 

“Oh,” Kara traced patterns on Lena’s thigh. “Well, no problem.”

 

They slept on the sofa that night because Lena crashed and Kara didn’t want to wake her in case she couldn’t get back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another chapter of this, and i don't really know if I want to end it good or like the actual song ends, I haven't decided yet...
> 
> Let me know what you think? here or on tumblr: Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com


End file.
